Scars
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Why is everyone protecting Yugi...I have had to up the rating.. PUZZLESHIPPING YY Y
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Anzu was upset; she stood arms folded in front of Yami Atemu considered the best football player in the school and hottest guy around, only Anzu Mazaki thought otherwise. "Why Yami? Why are you doing this?"

Yami shrugged "Because I want to, and I like him"

"No, you don't, you just want another virgin to add to your bedpost but I won't let you, not Yugi, I don't care who else you choose but not him…"

Yami was about to give a nasty retort when he saw the genuine tears of concern in her eyes, he knew there was something he needed to know and he needed to know now! He dragged Anzu outside "Okay Mazaki spill what is it about Yugi?"

Anzu looked up at him "Yami I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but please take it easy with Yugi, one more upset and he could break" Yami was stunned as he watched the normally strong Anzu crumple to her knees, her face buried in her hands and her body shaking.

He knelt down beside her "Tell me Anzu can it really be that bad?"

Too choked up with emotion all she could do was nod "Anzu I swear to you I will not hurt Yugi in any way"

Anzu looked up at him "Swear to me this is no joke on your part"

Yami sighed, "Look I know I don't have the best rep around here but Yugi, he appeals to me, he is different and I really like him"

He helped Anzu off the ground "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, concern lacing his voice,

she gave him a teary smile "What's this? The great Yami Atemu concerned over a nobody like me"

they were interrupted by Yugi who was slowly walking towards Anzu, he stopped just in front of her "Are you okay Anzu?"

"Yes thanks Yugi I'm fine" Yami coughed beside her and she jumped "Oh sorry, Yugi this," she pointed to Yami "Is Yami Atemu"

"Hi" Yugi whispered quietly

Yami who was staring intently at Yugi just nodded in acknowledgement.

Yugi looked at Anzu "I thought I'd just let you know I've got to go and see the principle, so I'll catch up with you later"

Anzu smiled "Okay Yugi" she watched as Yugi walked away.

Yami smirked when Anzu also walked off, '_Man_' he laughed to himself '_she is so gullible_' he narrowed his eyes nothing was going to make him lose this wager with Bakura. He'd thought Anzu had forgotten what she was having a rant about but he was wrong, she had gone to find the one person she knew could help, Ryou.

She found him sitting alone in the classroom "Hey Ryou where's Bakura?"

"Um I think he's gone to look for Yami why?"

"Good I need to talk to you about something"

Ryou closed his book "What is it?"

Bakura has made another wager with Yami"

Ryou snickered "Heh which poor virgin is it this time?"

Anzu looked at him tears still lining her eyes, "Yugi"

Ryou opened his eyes wider and dropped his book on the desk making Anzu jump "Please tell me your joking Anzu"

Anzu sadly shook her head "No I just left Yami and he spouted the usual crap of really liking Yugi" she sat down beside him "Ryou, I'm afraid Yugi will break this time"

Ryou sighed, "I'll have a word with Bakura, it's about time these stupid wagers came to a stop"

Surprised Anzu looked at him "It never bothered you before, why now?"

"They didn't involve my best friend before"

Anzu nodded "Thanks Ryou"

Anzu moved to her desk and sat down, she had her head in her hands and she tried to think of away to keep Yami away from Yugi "Hey Ryou do you think it might be better if we warned Yugi?"

"That could work at least he'd know what Yami was up too and not fall for it" He smiled at her "Yeah we'll do it as soon as we can"

Smiling back Anzu felt a little better that was until a still smug looking Yami walked in the room followed by Bakura

"Hey Ryou baby" Bakura drawled slinking over to him, Bakura was taken back by the look Ryou had just given him "What's wrong"

"I want to talk to you, now"

Yami snickered "Ooh someone's in trouble" he shut up at the glare he got from Ryou while Anzu quietly snickered to herself.

Ryou walked outside the room with Bakura in tow turning to him Ryou looked him square in the eye "I want you to call of this new wager with Yami"

"Oh hell no, I'm looking forward to this, besides the kid looks like he could do with a good fuck" Bakura snickered.

Ryou looked at him pleadingly "I can't get you to change your mind, at all?"

Bakura folded his arms, "Not a chance"

Ryou sighed, "In that case Bakura, it's over"

"What?"

"You and I are finished, go find someone else" with that Ryou walked back into the room and started talking to Anzu

Bakura stood there in shock why? Why had Ryou dumped him? He stormed into the room and over to Ryou and Anzu "Why the hell did you just dump me?"

Ryou ignored him "Answer me damn it!"

Unusually for the normally quiet Ryou he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up "I've put up with these stupid wagers of yours in the past, but when they start to include my best friend…" with tears lining his eyes Ryou brushed past Bakura and fled the room

"Ryou…" Anzu whispered, she looked at the still stunned Bakura "Happy now?" she hissed as she too got up and left.

Yami walked over to him "What was all that about?"

Bakura looked at Yami "Ryou, he just dumped me"

"What? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't stop the wager with you about that Yugi kid"

Yami looked thoughtful "Yeah I got that vibe earlier, for a new kid everyone sure seems protective of him"

"Did you know he was Ryou's best friend?"

Yami looked at Bakura again "Really?"

"Yeah, Ryou said he'd put up with the wagers but now that his best friend was involved he'd had enough and it was over between us" Bakura shook his head and he too turned and left the room Yami called after him

"Hey Bakura!"

"Yeah"

"Tell Ryou I said all bets are off"

Bakura, surprised that Yami would end it just like that, turned back "What?"

"I'm cancelling the bet, there is something going on with that Yugi kid and I want to find out what, besides" Yami smirked "I need you to get back with Ryou, I can't handle a lovesick idiot"

Bakura walked out, the barest of smiles on his lips.

Yami sat in the empty classroom thinking about Yugi, Yami had to admit the small teen was beautiful and his eyes were absolutely stunning, Yami's eyes widened, was he beginning to develop real feelings for the smaller teen? When he looked out the window he was surprised to see Ryou and Anzu talking to Yugi who looked devastated about something, he collapsed sobbing into Anzu's arms and Yami could tell she was having a hard time trying to calm the boy down. '_What the hell is going on'_?

As he watched he saw Bakura call Ryou over and tell him something, although it seemed to cheer him up Ryou shook his head said something then walked away. Bakura hung his head and made his way back to the classroom he sat down and put his head on his desk

"Hey you okay Bakura?"

"No, I told Ryou you called the wager off and he said I'd have to prove it before he'd get back with me"

* * *

It seemed that Yami Atemu had developed a new hobby – Yugi watching, it seemed to Yugi that no matter where he went Yami was always close by, watching him, he'd even come to his aid on a couple of occasions. Even in the classroom he could feel Yami's eyes on him, watching his every move.

After a couple of weeks and having been hanging round with Joey and Seto Yugi had grown a bit of a backbone, he walked over to Yami "Do you want something?"

Being so surprised that Yugi would talk first left Yami speechless

"Well?" Yugi asked a hint of amusement laced his voice.

"Not really I…"

"You what?"

"I find you interesting that's all"

"Ah yes Anzu and Ryou warned me about you"

"It's not like that"

Yugi raised and eyebrow "No?"

"No" Yami sighed," Okay I'll admit it, it was" Yami shook his head "But not anymore"

"What changed your mind?"

Yami could see not only Anzu and Ryou but Joey and Seto as well watching them "If I promise to behave, can we go somewhere a little more private and talk?"

"What's wrong with right here?"

"I feel like I'm in a goldfish bowl"

Yugi looked round and suddenly noticed that besides his four friends everyone else seemed to be watching them. "Just talk?"

"Yes nothing else I swear it"

Yugi looked at him "Wait here" Yugi left Yami standing there and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys I'm going to go talk to Yami in private"

"Are you sure Yugi?" a concerned Seto asked him

"Yeah I want to do this guys"

The group nodded "Okay Yugi just, be careful"

Yugi grinned, "You got it"

He walked back to Yami "Okay so where did you want to go?"

"Come on I'll treat you to a milkshake"

Yugi looked at him, Yami raised his hands in mock surrender "No strings"

Yugi grinned, "Okay"

Yugi's friends watched as Yugi and Yami left the school together, they just hoped that Yugi was going to be okay.

Joey voiced what everybody had been thinking, "If he hurts Yugi he'll live to regret it"

Yami paid for the milkshakes and led Yugi to a table; Yami opted to sit opposite him so Yugi wouldn't get the wrong idea "I am sorry Yugi"

Yugi looked at him quizzically "What for?"

"The bet Bakura made with me"

"Yeah what was that about anyway?"

Yami blushed

"Yami?"

"I was to try to seduce you into my bed and I had to do it within a week"

Yugi looked at him "Why did you call it off?"

Yami sighed "I saw the look on your face when Anzu and Ryou spoke to you that day Ryou dumped Bakura" he paused "Believe me Yugi I never wanted to hurt you"

"What about your other victims Yami?"

Yugi could see that Yami really was ashamed of himself

Yugi smiled sadly "I knew about your reputation before I even started at the school, I suppose I had been sort of expecting it, but I guess it hit me harder than I thought it would"

"Yugi, can I" he paused and looked at Yugi "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What is it from your past that you are hiding?" Yugi put his head down "Yugi?" Yami asked tenderly

"I…I can't,"

Yami reached across the table and gently took hold of Yugi's hand "Please give me a chance to get to know you, and for you to get to know me"

Yugi looked at their linked hands "What are you asking Yami?"

Yami licked his suddenly dry lips "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Yugi looked at him wide eyed "After what you've just admitted?"

"Please Yugi, I promise I won't make any moves on you until you tell me your ready" he looked into Yugi's eyes and tenderly brushed his cheek with the back of his hand "I'm in love with you Yugi"

Yugi sighed, "Because of my past I may never be ready"

"What are you saying?"

He looked at Yami seeming to search his eyes "Come back to my place."

The two boys finished their milkshakes and Yugi led Yami to his home, Yugi gave a small smile when Yami insisted on holding his hand.

They entered the small game shop "Grandpa I'm home!"

Solomon came out from the back "Hello my boy good day at school?"

"Yes thanks, grandpa this is Yami Atemu"

Solomon raised his eyebrows "Are you going to show him?"

"Yea he's asked me to be his boyfriend he should know first in case he wants to change his mind.

The old man gave him a sad smile "Are you sure Yugi, you've never shown anyone before"

"I need to do this grandpa"

Solomon nodded "Alright just, be careful"

Yugi nodded then led a very silent Yami upstairs to his bedroom "Please, sit down Yami"

Yami sat on Yugi's bed and watched as Yugi took off his jacket, and then he started to undo his shirt

"Umm Yugi?"

"You'll see" Yugi continued to undo his shirt then he slipped it from his shoulders, Yami stared appreciatively at the smooth pale skin, and unknowingly licked his lips

Yugi chuckled "I take it you like what you see?"

Yami blushed and nodded "Very much"

Without another word Yugi turned round and Yami's eyes widened, he stood and gently ran his hand across the hundreds of long thin scars that crisscrossed Yugi's back "How?" he whispered.

Yugi sighed "My father did this to me"

"What! Why?"

Yugi turned to Yami who wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close.

"My father sold me to his friends and if I didn't please any of them, well you can see the result, sometimes I swear they'd tell him I hadn't satisfied them just so they could watch me get beaten, he didn't do it during the evening when I could be making money for him he waited 'til the end" Yugi closed his eyes "He would chain me to a hook in the ceiling, an end of evening finale I suppose you could call it"

Yami tightened his hold as he felt Yugi start to shake.

"Gods Yugi, I had no idea, where is he now?"

"Grandpa rescued me and had him arrested, he was murdered in prison by another inmate"

"I take it Anzu and Ryou know?"

"Yeah they have been my friends for years, they helped get me where I am now, I owe them so much"

"So that's why they're so protective of you"

Yugi nodded "So now you know" Yugi looked up at Yami tears in his eyes "Still want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Even more so now, I want to teach you that sex does not have to be painful and that being in love with someone does not have to hurt" softly he brushed his lips against Yugi's "Let me show you Yugi."

To Yami's surprise and relief Yugi kissed him back, pulling away slightly he whispered against Yami's lips "I'd like that"

* * *

You'll have to excuse this one…it's 1.50am and this just popped up.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

WARNING:

Um…this chapter is a little grey. So, if you are easily offended please don't read it, skip it, but if you do please don't flame I did warn you…thank you.

* * *

Scars

Chapter Two

Yami stood there holding Yugi tightly to him, his head resting on top of his, eyes closed, he couldn't believe what Yugi had just told him, his own parents were loving and had always shown him nothing but kindness, how could a person's own parent do something like that? Yami just couldn't understand.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm"

"May I ask you something?"

Yugi pulled away and looked up at him "I already know what you're going to ask"

"You do?" Yami asked in surprise

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, you're going to ask me about my mother"

"Yeah but only if you want to answer if not, I'll understand"

Yugi sighed "I suppose that if we are going to be dating you should know virtually everything, although some things I will keep back until I know you better"

Yami nodded "That's fine with me little one, just tell me what you want, when you want"

Yugi pulled completely away from Yami "Hang on while I put my shirt back on and we'll go downstairs for some hot chocolate"

Yami nodded while mentally pouting he had been enjoying holding Yugi close to him, he figured he wouldn't be able to do that downstairs in front of the old man. As Yami watched Yugi's graceful movements he vowed that he would keep his promise to Yugi and no matter how aroused and turned on he became he would not touch Yugi until he said he was ready. He already knew that he wanted to stay with Yugi forever and help his little one finally get over his past.

Solomon watched as Yugi came down the stairs he could tell by Yugi's demeanour that everything was okay

"Hey grandpa we've come down for some hot chocolate do you want some?"

"No thank you my boy I'll just have some tea"

Grinning Yugi told Yami to sit down while he went into the kitchen. Yami sat down and shifted uncomfortably under Solomon's gaze.

"So" Solomon asked, "you're the one that thought to turn my grandson into a bet?"

Yami looked down and Solomon could see that the boy was thoroughly ashamed of himself "Yes sir"

Solomon chuckled "I'm no sir call me gramps or grandpa like everyone else does"

Yami looked up at him "You're not mad at me?"

Solomon nodded "I am extremely angry with you but Yugi has told me that you have aided him when he was in trouble with a couple of bullies at school, and I thank you for that and, it has lessoned my anger a bit, but be warned, hurt my grandson and you will be in trouble young man"

Yami chuckled "I think you'd have to line up behind all of his friends"

Solomon returned the chuckle "Well as long as were on the same page we'll get on okay" Yami could feel himself relaxing.

Yugi soon returned with the hot drinks and sat next to Yami and to his complete surprise he curled himself up onto the sofa and snuggled into Yami's side nudging Yami to put his arm around him, he looked up at him "I came downstairs so that grandpa could answer any of your questions that I can't"

Yami stared at Yugi wide-eyed to say he was surprised well; he tightened his hold "Really Yugi if it's painful I won't ask anything"

"No, no it's not that it's just I don't have all the answers, grandpa does"

'_Ah'_ Solomon thought _'so that's what this is about'_ he looked at Yugi "Are you sure?"

"Yeah gramps I want Yami to know some of it, so if I react badly to something at least he'll know why"

Solomon nodded "Okay, well then Yami what is it you want to know?"

"Yugi showed me his back and told me who and why, I just wondered why didn't his mother try and stop it?"

Solomon released a heavy breath "Because she was his first victim"

"What?" Yami asked in disbelief "Why? Why didn't she take Yugi and run?"

The old man ran a hand over his face and looked at Yugi "You want to know as well?"

Yami looked at Yugi and then Solomon "Wait Yugi doesn't know?"

"He knows his mother died but he doesn't know how"

Shocked Yami spoke quietly "Then perhaps it is a question for another time when you both are alone"

Solomon looked at Yami "Tell me, would your parents let you stay over?"

"I could phone them and ask"

"Go do it" Solomon pointed out the phone "I think Yugi will need to be held tonight, and I don't think the arms of an old man will do"

Yami quietly left the room and when Solomon was sure Yami was on the phone he spoke to Yugi "Are you sure you want to know Yugi, you've held off for so long"

"I know gramps but I think I need to know I think it will help me through this" Yugi sighed "Part of what I feel is anger towards her because I don't know how she died, was it natural? Was it suicide? Was it murder? Was she taken from me? Did she leave me on purpose?" he looked at his grandfather "Please gramps I need to know"

"All right my boy, if you think you're ready to know" Solomon hung his head this was going to be so hard, not only was she Yugi's mother but she had also been Solomon's only daughter.

Yami came back through "My folks said it was okay"

Solomon nodded "Good"

They sat in silence for a while, while Solomon laid his head back on the chair "You know I knew something was off with Keith the first time I met him, but your mother, she told me that he was good to her and she loved him" he lifted his head and looked at Yugi "I didn't object to the wedding and for the first few years things went really well for them, then she had you" Solomon paused as his memories overwhelmed him

Yugi went to say something but Yami held him back he shook his head, he knew the old man was trying to pull himself back together.

"At first Keith doted on you, called you his 'little prince' and he made sure you had the best of everything, then he lost his job and that's when he began to change, when the money started to run out, he took to drinking and after a conversation in a bar Keith worked out a way for him to get more money" Solomon wiped away a tear "He sold your mother every night to the highest bidder, he also threatened her saying he would kill you if she tried to leave or tell anyone"

Yami felt Yugi start to shake so he pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms round him and tried to sooth him as they listened to Solomon's story.

Solomon got up and going to his bedroom he retrieved a picture from his bedside table and passed it to Yami "As you can see she was so beautiful"

Yami stared at the image it was of a beautiful young woman with waist length hair and golden bangs framing her face, next to her stood an eleven year old Yugi looking so proud in his new high school uniform "Your right" Yami whispered "She was truly beautiful" now he knew where Yugi got his looks from…

"Being as beautiful as she was Keith could command the highest prices and people would willingly pay them, soon Keith started to resent having Yugi around because he could only rent Kari out at certain times, usually when Yugi wasn't around, so in the end he sent Yugi in a taxi with his clothes and a note telling me to look after him"

Solomon laid his head back on the chair "At first Keith was very careful who Kari went with, he made sure she would be safe, but then greed took over and he found that those that liked to cause a little pain paid more" he shuddered "I hate to think what she went through, his only rule they couldn't bruise her where it would be seen" he stayed silent for a while then as Yami was about to say something he spoke again "It lasted until Yugi was fifteen then Keith gave her to a particularly vicious 'customer' and she never made it, he was too rough Kari died" Yami and Yugi could see the tears run down the old man's face. His look darkened "And the only thing that bastard mourned was the lost of his money earner"

Yami thought about what Solomon had told them and he tightened his hold on Yugi who by now was shaking like a leaf, Yami knew that he was crying as he could feel his shirt getting damp but he didn't mind he just wanted to get this part over with.

"How did he get to Yugi?"

The old man sighed "He just came and got him" he shook his head "I tried to stop him but he'd bought the police with him and because he was his father I hadn't got a leg to stand on, so I paid a private detective to keep an eye on him and report back to me, it took him nearly nine months but he managed to dig up enough for the police to search Keith's home, there they found Yugi hanging from a hook in the ceiling his back bleeding badly, they freed him and arrested Keith" The old man sighed "During the court proceedings we found out what had happened to Kari and that he was now doing the same thing to Yugi, he was sentenced to fifteen years" Solomon gave Yami an evil grin "But somehow his fellow inmates had found out about what he'd done to Kari and Yugi and he was given the same treatment before they finally killed him"

Solomon looked at Yami "Besides myself and now Yugi you are the only other person to know that part of the story"

"Do Anzu and Ryou not know?"

"No, and they won't either"

Yami smiled, he recognised the veiled threat "You have my word grandpa they will not hear anything from me"

"Good, now I'm off to bed" Solomon stood up "Goodnight boys"

"Goodnight grandpa" they said in unison.

Yami and Yugi sat in silence both digesting what they'd heard, Yami waited patiently for Yugi to speak first, it didn't take long… "I never knew my mother had gone through the same kind of thing only worse"

Yami could sense the tears beginning to fall again, "It's okay little one he's gone and now I'm here, I'll protect you" he kissed Yugi's forehead

"It's not that Yami"

"Then what is it?"

"I've spent so long being angry at her for not being here to help me" Yugi started to sob and all Yami could do was wait, wait until Yugi had cried his pain away or at least some of his pain, now Yugi knew the truth about his mother the true healing process could begin and Yami vowed he'd be there every step of the way.

* * *

I don't think this story will be updated as quickly as the others unless, like them the storyline starts to flow...this one is a little difficult. But please bear with me. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter Three

During the night Solomon could hear Yugi sobbing and he smiled, albeit sadly, as he heard Yami trying his best to sooth his grandson. Solomon knew he hadn't made a mistake when he'd asked Yami to stay.

Solomon was also upset that he hadn't realized that Yugi had spent the last two years angry at his mother, if he'd had of known he would have found a way to tell Yugi why she hadn't helped him without actually telling him anything, but now he was glad it was out in the open.

The two boys came down to breakfast Yami appearing first while Yugi was in the bathroom, when Yami suddenly noticed the time and groaned, "Crap we're going to be late for school and my folks are going to kill me"

Solomon chuckled "Sit, eat your breakfast, I used the caller id and phoned your folks this morning and explained that you wouldn't be at school today, I told them you were feeling a little under the weather and I phoned the school and told them the same thing"

Yami smiled gratefully "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night due to Yugi's distress"

Yami shook his head "It wasn't just his distress" he looked up at Solomon "After hearing that story last night I felt ashamed because of the people I had hurt with those stupid mindless bets with Bakura"

Solomon looked at Yami "It's not really the same thing is it?"

"No I guess not"

"No, you didn't physically hurt people, you didn't leave any scars"

Yami sighed "But still I feel awful about the whole thing"

"Good, maybe you will think next time"

Yami smiled "There won't be a next time, I have Yugi now" he grinned at Solomon "And I intend to keep him"

Yami jumped when a quiet voice spoke from behind "For how long?"

Yami turned and smiled "For as long as you want me aibou, I told you, I love you and I meant it"

"Really?"

"Every word"

Yugi grinned at him and wrapped his arms around him "I'm still falling Yami"

Yami didn't take any offence at what Yugi had just said, he knew it would take time for him to be comfortable enough to say it back, Yami suddenly paled

"What's wrong Yami?"

"Your friends are going to kill me"

Yugi laughed "No they won't"

Yami looked at him "You sure?"

Yugi grinned and poked Yami on the nose "Don't worry I'll save you"

The three of them sat down to breakfast and Solomon soon had to go and open the shop. "Now then you two stay up here and behave yourselves"

The two boys grinned at him "Yes sir!" they mock saluted and Solomon laughed as he left the boys to their own devices.

* * *

As soon as he'd gone Yugi's demeanour dropped and he started to shake.

Yami immediately noticed "Aibou?"

Yugi looked at him "I…I…" Yugi sat down heavily on the couch and Yami dashed to his side, Yami was saddened when Yugi flinched and pulled away when he tried to hold him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Why did you stay?"

"What?" Yami asked confused

"After hearing the story, why did you stay?" Yugi looked up at Yami his eyes shining with tears "Why do you still want to be with me? I'm used, I'm nothing but a whore"

"Yugi, aibou"

"Look at me!" Yugi cried pulling the shirt from his body "You, your perfect and I…I'm…" Yugi sobbed as Yami grabbed him and held him tightly

"No, Yugi no" the tears lined Yami's eyes "You are so beautiful to me little one and there is no-one I would rather have in my arms"

Downstairs Solomon could hear the commotion and he dashed up to see what was wrong, he stopped though when he caught sight of a shirtless Yugi sobbing in Yami's arms and that Yami was crying too, quietly Solomon went back downstairs, he knew this was their fight now and Yami was the only one who could help Yugi, and he prayed that he would be able to do it. Solomon wanted his old grandson back the one who hadn't a care in the world…

Using the downstairs phone Solomon placed a call.

* * *

An hour later the shop door opened and in walked Yami's parents "Hello, Mr Mutou?"

"Yes that's me"

"We're Mr and Mrs Atemu, Yami's folks"

Solomon smiled "I am pleased to meet you and please call me Solomon"

"Well Solomon what can we do for you?"

Solomon looked at the ground before looking back at Yami's parents "I know this is going to sound strange but I wondered if Yami might be able to spend the week here?"

"Why?" Yami's father asked

"My grandson has been through a rough time lately and your son seems to be the only one he'll relate too"

Yami's folks looked at each other "Well we are going an a business trip for a month or so and we were going to ask his aunt if he could stay there but if he wants to he can stay here instead"

"Thank you" Solomon beamed "Come on upstairs" Solomon locked the shop door and led the younger couple up stairs, suddenly remembering the state Yugi was in he called up "Yami you're folks are here!"

By the time they reached the living area Yugi had his shirt on and Yami was sitting on the couch but you could tell Yugi had been crying.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?"

"We've been called away for about a month or so and we came to pick you up to stay with your aunt"

Yami looked at the floor "Oh"

They could see the disappointment written on Yami's face "Unless of course you'd rather stay here"

Yami grinned, "May I grandpa?"

Yami's folks both raised an eyebrow in surprise at hearing Yami call Mr Mutou grandpa,

Solomon chuckled "Of course you can my boy we have the guest room you can stay in there"

"Well" Yami's father laughed, "That settles that, your stuff's in the car, come help me get it"

"Yes dad" Yami and his father walked down the stairs and his mother spoke to Solomon "I hope it's nothing serious with your grandson"

"No not really but he's been bullied lately and Yami seems to be the only one he'll trust, and right now he needs more than an old man for company"

When Yami and his father had finished she smiled "Well we'd best be going, we have a plane to catch, goodbye Yugi, and behave yourself Yami"

Yugi gave her a half-hearted smile "Goodbye Mrs Atemu"

While Yami glared at her "Yes mother"

Solomon went back down to the shop and showed Yami's parents out while Yugi helped Yami put the stuff in his 'new' room, Yugi was glad that Yami was staying with him, he had a feeling he'd be needing Yami a lot for a while.

* * *

Sorry if you found this chapter a tad boring but I needed to find a way to have Yami be able to stay with Yugi.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Warning

: Sorry all Joey lovers, I like Joey I really do but he's the only one I could think of that was hotheaded enough for this chapter.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 4

Around four thirty Anzu, Joey and the others barged into the game shop "Where is he?" Joey panted, "That bastard better not have hurt Yugi"

Surprised Solomon looked up "That's enough of that language Joseph!"

Looking sheepish Joey scratched the back of his head "Heh sorry gramps"

"Who are you talking about anyway?"

"Yami Atemu" he growled

"Calm down Joey" Seto grabbed his boyfriends arm "I'm sure Yugi is fine"

"Yeah well I don't trust him, Yugi went off with him yesterday and he wasn't at school today what does that tell you Kaiba"

Hearing the commotion downstairs Yugi and Yami went down to the shop to see if grandpa was okay

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out before stepping through the curtain with Yami right behind him

Joey narrowed his eyes "What's he doin' here?"

Yugi stepped back into Yami chest and reached behind him to grab Yami's hand, Yami gave his hand a light-reassuring squeeze "Its okay Yugi nothing will happen"

Yugi looked up at him with tears in his eyes "I don't want them to hurt you"

Yami smiled "They won't"

Joey seeing Yugi's tears took a step forward "What have you done to him?"

Yami never answered him "Answer me ya jerk"

Solomon growled, "Joseph Wheeler, stop that right now, Yami is a guest in my house and I suggest you remember that!"( Solomon emphasizing the word my)

But gramps he made a bet to try and get Yugi…"

Solomon cut him off "I know all about it, they told me and Yami has apologised, not that it's any of your concern"

While Joey had been arguing with Solomon Anzu had been watching Yami and Yugi "So Yugi" She whispered, "You and Yami, are you?"

"Yeah"

She turned to Joey "I think maybe you should settle down and talk to them in a civilized manner"

"I am being civilized!" Joey yelled, just then the shop door opened and in walked Bakura

"Civilized my ass I could hear you shouting from outside" Bakura smirked he looked at Yami "Hey I just met up with your folks they said you were staying here for the next month" Bakura knew he'd put his foot in it when Yami face palmed and Yugi and Solomon groaned and, he was met with a stony silence from everyone else, uncharacteristically Bakura scratched the back of his head "Something tells me I shouldn't have said that"

"You think" Yami muttered sarcastically

"Why gramps? Why are you letting him stay here?"

Before Solomon could say anything Yugi took a step forward and sighed, "Yami asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes"

"WHAT!" Joey yelled and Yugi cringed

"Calm down Joey" Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him back,

Joey shook Seto's hands from him "No I won't calm down, somebody's got to stop Yugi from making a mistake! Yami's just like his dad was!"

Joey was so angry that he didn't hear the gasps that followed what he'd just said Yugi turned and buried his face into Yami's chest, Yami could feel the tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care "Wheeler" he growled "If you don't leave this shop right now I will not be held responsible if you get hurt"

"Shut up you asshole" Joey took another step forward,

Solomon stood between them "Get out Joey, now!"

"But gramps"

"No!" Joey could see the old man shaking "For what you've just said I never want to see you in this shop again, now leave!"

Joey was just about to argue with him when, Bakura, Anzu, Ryou and even Seto took a protective stance in front of Solomon. A choked sob from Yugi bought everyone back to their senses and Joey watched eyes narrowed as Yami whispered in his ear "Go back upstairs aibou while we inform Joey just what it is he said"

Yugi shook his head and looked up at Yami "No I'll do it" Yami tightened his hold on Yugi "Please Yami" Yami nodded

Joey looked at Yami "Didn't take long for you to train him did it?" the next thing Joey knew, he was on the floor rubbing his chin and he looked up to see it was Seto that had punched him

"You bloody idiot Wheeler" Seto turned to Solomon "We'll get him out of here for you" Seto roughly picked Joey up "See you at school tomorrow?" Seto questioned and Yugi nodded.

As the small group turned to leave Yugi looked at Ryou "Hey Ryou"

"Yes?"

Yugi nodded towards Bakura "Fix it"

Smiling Ryou nodded "Will do"

When Yugi spoke again his voice was cold "And Joey" Joey turned to look at him "Never and I mean never compare Yami to my father again, they are nothing alike"

But Joey wasn't listening, he was too angry, he looked at Yugi and Yami through narrowed eyes "When he hurts you, don't come to me!"

Seto shook his head and grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him out of the shop. Solomon watched them leave, Anzu and Seto going one way and Bakura and Ryou going another, they left Joey standing alone, sadly Solomon shook his head, because of a few thoughtless words Joey had possibly ruined his friendship with everyone and, damaged his relationship with Seto.

* * *

Solomon decided to close the shop early, he hadn't had any customers for a while so he figured it wouldn't hurt. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped as he heard Yami and a tearful Yugi talking between them "What I don't understand Yugi, is how much does Joey know, I thought it was just Anzu and Ryou?"

Yugi sighed "He knows a little, look let's sit down and I'll try and explain it to you"

"Aibou, you don't have to explain"

"It's okay Yami, I want too, you need to understand"

Yami put his arms around Yugi "I love you aibou"

Yami chuckled when Yugi replied, "I'm still falling" he paused then added "But I'm getting there"

Solomon announced his presence by asking if either one wanted a drink.

After dinner Yami and Yugi lay quietly on the sofa well Yami was laying on the sofa and Yugi was laying half on the sofa and half on Yami "Anything you want to do aibou?"

Yugi thought about it "No I'm too comfortable"

Yami chuckled "I'm glad you think I'm comfy"

Yugi giggled and surprised Yami by pushing up and initiating a kiss, it was the first time he'd done that, usually it was Yami, and Yami had to remember to keep the kisses chaste, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Yugi.

Solomon felt like he shouldn't be there so he went off to bed "Don't stay up too late boys you have school tomorrow"

"Okay gramps goodnight"

They lay there for a few moments and Yami could feel Yugi getting heavier as he relaxed into sleep "Come on little one, let's go to bed, your exhausted"

Yami couldn't believe just how cute Yugi looked as he looked up at him and rubbed his eye. Shaking his head Yami helped Yugi up and led him to his bedroom, he leaned down and gave Yugi a light kiss "See you in the morning aibou"

"Night Yami" Yugi entered his bedroom and after changing he climbed into bed, Yami went to the guest room and he too changed and climbed into bed, hoping that Joey wouldn't try anything stupid at school tomorrow.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter Five

It wasn't long before Yami was woken up by Yugi crying out, he got out of bed and rushed to Yugi's room, opening the door he saw Yugi thrashing about on the bed, tears streaming down his face begging someone not to hurt him.

"No! Please…don't hurt me! Please no… no…I'm sorry! Ahh!

Yugi threw his hands in front of his face defensively, Yami sat on Yugi's bed and gently pulled Yugi's arms away as he tried to wake him "Yugi, Yugi come on love it's okay, your safe"

but Yugi didn't seem to hear him and tried to push him away screaming "No! Someone…please…help me…please"

Yami slid into the bed next to him and bundled Yugi into his arms and cooed to him "Aibou, beloved it's me Yami, please wake up no-ones going to hurt you, please baby come back to me" the longer Yami spoke to him the calmer he got until finally he was able to get through to him, Yugi woke and when he saw Yami he curled himself into his arms and sobbed. Yami with tears in his eyes wrapped his arms round Yugi "It's okay baby I'm here, I've got you "

Yami finally noticed Solomon standing at the bedroom door "He wasn't this bad last night"

"No he wasn't" Solomon growled, "This is Joey's fault for mentioning Yugi's father"

Solomon shook his head "I'll give Seto a ring in the morning to let him know you won't be at school after all" he turned to go back to bed when he turned to look at Yami "Stay in here with him tonight, he needs you"

Yami looked at him "You trust me with him?"

Solomon turned to look at Yami fully "Yes I do, in fact, I'm glad you're here" before Yami could say anything else Solomon started to walk away "Goodnight Yami"

Through the night Yami held Yugi close to him, a couple of times Yugi started to shake but Yami was able to calm him down and coax him back to sleep.

Solomon dialled Seto's number

#Hello#

"Seto its Solomon "

#Good morning is something wrong? #

"You could say that, I'm just ringing to let you know Yugi won't be at school after all, and they'll most probably be out the rest of the week"

#Why what happened? #

"After Joey's outburst last night and comparing Yami to Yugi's father, it bought the memories to the surface and it took Yami a long time to calm him down" Solomon sighed sadly "Seto I haven't seen him that bad in a long time"

#Is Yugi going to be all right with Yami? #

"Yes he is, to be honest Seto, I know the relationship started off on the wrong foot, but believe me when I say Yami is just what Yugi needs"

#Alright Solomon if you say it's okay then I believe you, I'll let the other's know#

"Thank you Seto, I'd appreciate it"

#You do know Tea and Ryou are going to want to visit him#

"I know, let them, and Yugi can decide if he wants to see them or not"

#Okay goodbye Solomon#

"Goodbye Seto and thanks again"

As Solomon hung up the phone Yami appeared in the kitchen "Oh Yami, I didn't expect you up yet"

Yawning loudly Yami mumbled "Neither did I but Yugi wants a drink and guess who got volunteered?"

Solomon chuckled "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Yeah a cup of tea"

"Do you want anything?"

"A strong black coffee would be good"

Solomon tutted "Right then tea for you too"

Yami groaned "Aw man how am I gonna wake up now?"

"You'll manage" he handed Yami two mugs of tea and shooed him back to the bedroom. "And stay there!"

"Yeah, yeah" Yami yawned still half asleep and Solomon quietly chuckled.

Around lunchtime Solomon poked his nose through the bedroom door and smiled at the sight, Yami was laying on his back with his arms around Yugi who was half lying on him with his head on his chest, they looked so peaceful, instead of waking them as he'd intended to do, he closed the door and went into the kitchen and turned off the dinner, he would heat it up later when the boys were awake.

* * *

At school Seto spotted Bakura, Ryou and Anzu standing talking, he walked up to them "Solomon wanted me to let you know that Yugi won't be at school for the rest of the week"

"Why not? He's not hurt is he?" Anzu asked quietly

"Not physically no, but…well lets just say after Joey's outburst yesterday Yugi didn't sleep so well"

Anzu looked at Ryou then at Seto "How bad?"

Seto sighed, "Solomon said he hadn't see Yugi that bad in a long time, apparently it took Yami a long time to calm him, the nightmares are back"

Ryou's eyes widened "Oh no"

Seto shook his head "From what Solomon was saying it sounds like he's almost back to the beginning" Seto could see the tears forming in Anzu's eyes "Look meet me after school and we'll go in the limo, if Yugi wants to see us then okay, if not we'll leave again agreed?"

"Agreed" Anzu and Ryou agreed immediately, Bakura who didn't know what was going on stayed silent, he wouldn't ask, he'd wait until he was told.

Joey was spotted coming through the school gates he smiled as he saw the gang and walked over to them, he stopped shocked because when they saw him every one except Seto walked away. Seto had thought long and hard about last night and he'd decided he couldn't end it with Joey he loved him too much for that but, at the same time he knew that their relationship had changed, whether it would be a good or a bad thing Seto would have to wait and see.

"What's up with them?"

Seto looked at him surprised "Your asking me?"

"Yeah, so, what's up with them?"

"Let's just say they are still angry at you"

"What for?"

Now Seto was getting annoyed "Don't act dumb you know why, that little outburst you had at Yugi's"

"Yeah well he deserved it, he knows Yami's a jerk"

"Yes and that so called jerk stayed up half the night trying to pull Yugi out of his nightmares, nightmares you caused by comparing Yami to his father!"

Joey paled "Oh god no, Seto I didn't…I didn't mean…" Joey turned "I gotta go see him, I gotta…"

Seto grabbed his arm "Don't Joey you are not exactly welcome there right now, give them time to calm down especially Solomon"

Joey hung his head "Seto I didn't mean to hurt Yugi, I was just so angry that he'd agreed to date Yami, I just, lost it"

"I know you wouldn't hurt Yugi deliberately and deep down Solomon knows that as well, look we're going to see them after school let me talk to them for you"

Joey nodded "Besides" Seto went on "I think you have to fix some things here first"

Joey sighed. "I messed up big time didn't I?"

"Yes you did, Joey you are going to have to learn to control your temper who knows what might happen next time" He looked at Joey sadly "And you might not be able to fix it the next time"

Joey looked at him teary eyed "Who says I can fix it this time"

Seto noticed Joey's tears "Come on let's go inside it'll work out, but Joey do me a favour"

"What's that?"

"If you are truly Yugi's friend give him and his relationship with Yami a chance, you never know it could work" Seto wrapped an arm round Joey "I mean look at us, we work don't we?"

Joey looked up at him "Yeah your right, I'll give them a chance, but if he hurts Yugi…"

"I know pup but you'd have to get in line behind me and the others"

Joey chuckled weakly "Come on I got some people to talk too"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 6

Yami lay there with his eyes open looking down at Yugi who was still sleeping, Yami still couldn't believe that someone would willingly hurt his beautiful little angel, then, Yami thought about what he would have done if he'd continued with the bet, he would have taken Yugi to his bed and after he'd gotten what he wanted he'd have just left him, wanting nothing more to do with him, Yami felt the tears slipping down his cheeks, closing his eyes he pulled Yugi closer "I'm so sorry Yugi" he whispered.

Yami hadn't realized Yugi had woken up "Why are you sorry Yami?"

Yami looked down surprised "It's nothing aibou"

Leaning up on one arm, looking down into Yami's face he reached across and wiped the tears from Yami's cheeks "If it makes you cry then it does matter"

"I was just thinking about what I have done to many others and, what I would have done to you, why aibou? Why did you accept me into your life so easily?"

Yugi chuckled "We accepted each other, you used to use people and I…well I" Yugi looked down and whispered, "Was used"

Yami was beginning to squirm, what Yugi hadn't realized was that while they had been talking he'd been stroking Yami's bare chest and abdomen, drawing invisible patterns with feather light touches and Yami was getting seriously turned on, he grabbed Yugi's hand and Yugi looked up startled, then he noticed that Yami's eyes had narrowed and darkened "Yami?"

The older boy sighed and kissed Yugi's fingers "You have a gentle touch aibou"

Yugi blushed as he realized what Yami meant, he ducked his head and then Yami felt moisture on his skin "Yugi?"

The smaller boy kept his head down

"Yugi, beloved what is it?" he lifted Yugi face to his and saw the tears "Oh Yugi what's wrong?"

"I…I'm…sorry Yami, I didn't mean…"

Yami 's brow furrowed "What? Why do you apologize aibou? I don't understand"

Yugi moved away from Yami and sat up "I didn't mean to touch you like that, I promise I won't do it again" he looked at Yami over his shoulder "I know you didn't like it"

Yami chuckled and sat up, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi eeped as Yami pulled him back into his chest, he laid his chin on Yugi's shoulder "You're wrong aibou, I did like it, I liked it a little too much"

"Then why?"

Yami sighed "Yugi you know as well as I, that you're not ready for that step" he felt Yugi tense "And to be honest Yugi neither am I, don't get me wrong I do want you, never forget that, but I only want you when you can come to me without apprehension, without hesitation" he pulled away and turned Yugi's upper body slightly to face him, then he kissed him.

Pulling away Yami smiled "And I will wait for you, for as long as it takes"

They sat there in silence once again Yami had his chin resting on Yugi's shoulder "Hey Yami?"

"Yes aibou?"

"Are you hungry?"

Yugi giggled as instead of answering Yami's stomach growled, he grinned "Well I guess that answers that"

Shaking his head Yami climbed out of bed "I'll meet you downstairs, I've got to go and get dressed"

Yugi smiled "Okay"

Yami blew him a kiss as he left.

When the two boys reached the kitchen Solomon was waiting for them "I heard you moving about, hungry?"

Both boys nodded "Then sit down it'll be ready for you in a minute" as he passed the food to the two boys they grinned at him

"Thanks grandpa!" they said in unison

Solomon laughed as he watched the boys literally attack the food.

He waited until the boys had finished before addressing Yugi.

"I rang Seto this morning and asked him to tell the school you two won't be attending for the rest of the week"

Yugi looked up "Why grandpa?"

"I think that maybe you need to gather yourself again after what has happened, especially after yesterday, and Yami will be here to help you, should you need it"

"Yeah but why Seto and not one of the others?" Yami asked confused,

Solomon chuckled "To be honest he was the only one I could think of that was sensible enough to handle the situation, you know what with running his own company and all"

Yugi hung his head "I still can't believe Joey did that grandpa"

Solomon looked at Yugi "Come with me" he led Yugi to the front room and sat him down "Listen, Joey knew about the bet between Yami and Bakura didn't he?" Yugi nodded slowly "And he also knew how you were affected by it, you know Joey better than anyone Yugi, he was just angry that you'd accepted Yami anyway"

Yugi looked up at his grandfather "I know but did he really have to act like that, even comparing Yami to him?" Yugi started to cry and Yami put his arms around him. Solomon went on "You know how hot-headed Joey is Yugi, I wouldn't be surprised if he is really upset with himself right now"

Yami looked at Solomon "He should be, no matter how angry he was or still is he should not have spoken to Yugi like that"

Yugi looked up at him and sniffed "Or you".

Solomon smiled to himself, he'd watched the boys closely and he'd watched them grow closer, they had only been together for three days but already they seemed inseparable, as he watched the boys cuddle up on the sofa to watch a movie he thought about the two nights Yami had stayed so far, both nights he'd ended up spending the night in Yugi's room, Solomon seriously wondered if maybe he should just move into Yugi's room, space wouldn't be a problem, Yugi's room was quite large with a double bed. He decided to see what happened tonight and if necessary he'd talk to the boys later.

* * *

Back at school the lunch bell had rung and Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura gathered round the large Sakura tree that was their usual meeting place, they were saddened that Yugi was not with them but they understood the circumstances. Although they were surprised that Yugi had agreed to date Yami anyway, but they had easily respected his decision, after all they knew Yugi and they knew that he'd have spoken to Yami at length before deciding on anything…Anzu wondered why couldn't Joey have accepted it? Sure he was protective of Yugi but for gods sake they were in his home and his grandpa knew everything and didn't seem bothered by the new relationship.

Ryou nudged Anzu and she turned from her thoughts to look at him, he nodded to something and she turned to look, she saw a contrite Joey heading they're way. She stiffened as he sat down next to them.

"Anzu…"

She looked at him "What do you want?"

"I want to apologise for my actions yesterday, they were…uncalled for", she went to speak but he held up his hand, "Before you say anything, please, listen" She nodded "I know I should have just respected Yugi's wishes but when I saw Yami standing behind Yugi like that as if he owned him it angered me I don't know why but it just did"

Anzu sighed "Joey it didn't look like that to me or Ryou, to us it looked more like a protective stance, he was making sure Yugi was going to be okay especially when you started to verbally assault them"

Joey hung his head "I know Seto had a go at me this morning" he looked at Anzu then Ryou "I was shocked when Seto told me what I'd said I hadn't realised I'd been that cruel"

Ryou looked at him "You didn't realise?" he asked, disbelief lacing his voice

Joey looked at him "No I hadn't a clue what I'd said to them last night, it was a shock when Seto told me" Joey let the tears he'd been holding flow "I…I let my anger get the best of me and I hurt my friend" He looked at Anzu "I broke our friendship and I don't know if I can fix it" he stood up "Well that's all I wanted to say, I'll be going now"

"Joey?"

Joey turned to look at Anzu "What?"

"Why don't you stay and eat with us?"

Joey quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

Anzu and Ryou nodded then Ryou added "Don't think you are totally forgiven, that, will take time"

Joey nodded at least they were willing to give him another chance he just hoped Yugi would do the same.

From behind a nearby wall Seto smiled, he knew Joey could win Anzu and Ryou over if his apology was sincere enough and it seemed as if it had been, leaving his hiding place Seto walked over to the group.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 7

While the two look-a-likes were watching the movie Yami noticed Yugi had drifted, Yami gently nudged him making Yugi jump before he looked up at Yami "You back with me little one?"

Yugi grinned "Yeah sorry"

"Where did you go?"

"I was thinking about my mum"

Yami squeezed him "What was she like aibou?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes of course I do"

Yugi shifted until he was facing Yami, he smiled "Her heart was as beautiful as she was, she was always there for me and she would help anyone who needed it, whether she knew them or not" he started to shake a little "Why wasn't there anyone to help her Yami?"

Yami held Yugi tightly "They couldn't aibou not if they didn't know. She wanted to protect you so she kept silent" Yami rubbed his back as Yugi cried into his shirt "Tell me aibou, do you want to go and see her, talk to her?"

Yugi looked up at him "How?"

"Well whenever I need to talk to someone I go and visit my grandmothers grave and talk to her" he looked down at his angel and smiled "It always makes me feel better, you might feel better if you talk to your mum"

Yugi returned the smile "Yeah I think I'd like that"

"Go get changed then, and we'll go see if we can find her"

Yami grinned as Yugi kissed his cheek and went to change.

They walked down to the game shop and Solomon looked at them "Off out?"

Yugi looked at him "Yeah I'm going to talk to mum"

Surprised Solomon quirked an eyebrow "Oh"

"Yeah Yami says it might make me feel better if I talk to her, grandpa I can apologise for being angry at her when there was no reason to be"

The old man immediately realized what Yami was trying to do "Okay Yugi if you want to, you'll find her not far from the main gates just on the right"

"Thanks grandpa"

Solomon watched as both boys turned towards the cemetery, he just hoped yami's plan would work.

As they neared the gates Yugi slowed "I don't know if I can do this Yami"

Yami led Yugi to one of the benches that stood either side of the gates "Sit down aibou and take your time, we can go back home if you want to"

"No, it's just, what if she doesn't forgive me Yami?"

'_Ah_' Yami thought '_So that's it' _he put his arm round Yugi "Listen to me little one, you said it yourself, she had a beautiful heart, do you honestly believe that she won't forgive you?"

"No" Yugi whispered as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder,

They sat in silence for a while the Yami spoke softly "You ready aibou?"

"No, but if I want to do this"

Yami chuckled "Come on I'll be with you the whole time" he guided Yugi to roughly the spot Solomon had mentioned and Yugi spotted her headstone, he wept as he read the epitaph…

_Kari, _

_Beloved daughter of Solomon_

_And _

_Wonderful mother to Yugi _

_You will always be in our hearts and minds._

_March 1973 - October 2008_

Yugi dropped to his knees and Yami watched and smiled as without realising it Yugi started to talk to her while he cleared away the weeds…

"Hey mum how are you? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you before now" he lowered his head "The truth is I was angry at you, so angry because I thought you'd gone away on purpose and left me with him," Yugi let his tears fall "I didn't know what he'd done to you, please mum I'm so sorry, forgive me, please, I love you and I miss you so much" Yugi looked up as he thought he felt a ghostly touch on his forehead he gave a watery smile, suddenly his heart felt lighter and somehow he knew he'd been forgiven.

Yami had spotted a flower seller by the gates, he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I'm just going to get something, I'll be back in a moment okay?"

Yugi lifted teary eyes and looked at him and sniffed "Okay" Yami squeezed his shoulder and left Yugi talking to his mother.

Yami chose a beautiful bouquet of roses, carnations and lilies, after paying for them he went back to Yugi and knelt beside him

"Here aibou I thought your mother might like these" he held out the flowers for Yugi to lay on her grave

Yugi looked at him "Thank you Yami they're beautiful,"

As he lay them down he whispered, "Mum this is Yami, the one I was telling you about" he stood up "I'll come and see you again soon, I promise"

Yugi took Yami's hand as they walked home "How do you feel aibou?"

Yugi looked at him "Better, I can't explain it Yami but in my heart I felt her forgiveness and I swear I felt her kiss my forehead like she used to when I was little" he stopped and hugged Yami "Thank you for suggesting this Yami it's helped me an awful lot, we forgave each other"

"I'm glad aibou"

As they walked down the road the ghostly image of a beautiful young woman stood at the gates, in her hand one of the roses Yugi had laid down, she smiled "Be happy my son" then she faded.

She was now free to enter the afterlife, what Yugi hadn't realised was that his anger towards his mother was keeping her spirit bound to this earth until Yugi had found it in his heart to forgive her, which, he had just done, and she had also forgiven him for unknowingly chaining her here. She knew and loved her son, so she knew he hadn't done it on purpose. Now she could truly be at peace.

* * *

Yami and Yugi made it back to the shop "Hi grandpa we're back!" Immediately Solomon noticed the difference in his grandson, he looked more relaxed than he had done in a long time, but before he could say anything Yugi dashed up the stairs, a chuckling Yami following behind.

He watched as Yugi flopped onto the sofa and looked at Yami and grinned, Yami stared spellbound at Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes because, for once, instead of the usual teary look his eyes sparkled with happiness, he patted the cushion beside him "Come here Yami"

Yami walked over and sat next to him "What is it aibou?"

Yugi took Yami by surprise as he straddled his thighs, Yugi leaned forward and captured Yami's lips in a soft kiss, he pulled away

"Aibou what…?"

Yugi put his fingers to Yami's lips "I've stopped falling Yami"

Yami's eyes widened and he gave him a genuine smile "Really?"

"Yeah"

"When did that happen?"

Yugi looked at Yami and for the first time Yugi noticed just how gorgeous his Yami was, he mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts "Today at the cemetery, when I was talking to my mum telling her about you, I realised I did love you, in fact I always had, I think that is why I was so upset about the bet" he looked down and toyed with one of the buttons on Yami's shirt, "I was in love with you but you just considered me as 'bet fodder' it shook me" he looked up at Yami "You were the first person I'd ever had any real feelings for"

Yami was saddened as he remembered what he'd witnessed through the window that day, when he'd seen the devastation on Yugi's face "I'm sorry aibou I didn't mean..."

Yugi interrupted him "Stop you've already apologised and you've helped me so much in these last couple of days already, I don't know how to even begin to thank you"

Yami gave Yugi a sexy smirk "When you've healed all the way aibou, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something"

Yugi looked at Yami wide-eyed then gave him a playful smack on the arm "Yami!"

Laughing Yami pulled Yugi into a hug.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 8

Solomon's heart lifted at the scene he'd walked in on, Yugi and Yami wrapped up in each other's arms and laughing like they hadn't a care in the world, he only hoped it would last, but somehow he didn't think it was going to.

Yugi noticed his grandpa and looked at him "What is it grandpa?"

"The gangs downstairs, they want to see you"

Solomon was slightly saddened to see Yugi's upbeat mood suddenly drop "Is Joey with them?"

"No he isn't but Seto is, shall I send them up?"

"What do you think Yami?"

"They're your friends aibou, do you want to face them?"

"I suppose I should, I'll have to face them sometime" he looked at his grandpa "Okay grandpa tell them to come on up"

"All right" Solomon turned to go

Yugi turned back to Yami "Besides I think Bakura should know as much as Joey and the others, but not as much as you"

"You don't have to tell him you know"

"I know but it must be driving him nuts not knowing what we're all talking about"

Yami chuckled "He's already nuts, but knowing him I don't doubt it" Yugi grinned at Yami's comment.

As the small group of people entered the living area of the shop Yugi looked at his four friends, yes strangely enough, despite the way they had met he did consider Bakura his friend. "Why are you guy's here?"

As Seto had been designated speaker for the group he cleared his throat "We wanted to see if you were okay after Joey's little outburst last night"

Yugi looked down "I am now but I wasn't last night" He looked up again, "If Yami hadn't been here…" he stopped and looked at Bakura who was looking round the room keeping himself out of the conversation, after all he didn't know what they were talking about. "Before we go on I think Bakura should be told what's going on" hearing his name Bakura looked at Yugi who was looking at him

"What?"

Yugi looked at him "I was saying it's time you knew what they know" he pointed to the others

He was about to make a wiseass comment until he saw the look on Yami's face, he realised that this was serious, serious enough to bring the normally tough as nails Yami close to tears.

Bakura sat in stunned silence as he listened to Yugi's story and why Solomon had been so angry when Joey compared Yami to his father. Bakura paled as he remembered his remark to Ryou about Yugi looking like he needed a good fuck, he mentally face palmed '_No wonder Ryou dumped me, I deserved it!_' he thought to himself with a mixture of sadness and self-loathing.

"Yugi I don't know what to say, I can't even begin to apologise for what I did but I promise you here and now I'll never make stupid bets like that again, you have my word"

Yugi smiled "That's all I want to hear" then he grinned, "I'm glad you two are back together"

"So am I" Bakura smiled back at him.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Seto?"

"About Joey"

Yugi's face dropped "I know what you're going to ask, but I don't know Seto, what he said last night stung and it hurt like hell, not only me but Yami and grandpa as well"

"I know and I spoke to him this morning, he didn't realize what he was saying at the time. You know what he's like when he gets angry like that"

"That's beside the point!" Yugi said angrily "He crossed a line when he compared Yami to that bastard!" then quickly calming down again he sighed, "Look give me a few days then you and I will talk again"

Anzu spoke up a certain edge to her voice "Yugi he's already apologised, what more do you want from him?"

Yugi a little angry looked at her, and knowing what she thought of a certain blond woman asked her "Tell me Anzu how would you feel if I compared you to Mai Valentine?" Anzu didn't answer him but looked insulted, "Just as I thought, you wouldn't like it in the least but, because you have forgiven Joey you expect me too" Yugi shook his head sadly "I'm sorry Anzu it's not that easy, besides it's not just me he has to apologise to is it?"

"I'm sure he'll apologise to grandpa as well," She mumbled

Yugi's eyes narrowed "Anzu both you and I know I'm not talking about my grandpa"

At this point Yami broke into the conversation "Aibou, I don't need…"

Yugi turned to him tears in his eyes "Yes, you do, I refuse to let anyone compare someone as sweet and loving as you, to a heartless bastard like him"

Anzu looked at him "Why are you letting him put a strain our friendship?" she asked quietly.

Surprisingly Seto answered for Yugi "Anzu it's not Yami that has strained your friendship" he looked at her "It was Joey and his temper" He turned to look at Yugi "To be honest I don't think I would be so quick to forgive him either, these two yes, they weren't the ones hurt but you, no. As to whether he will apologise to Yami? I don't honestly know" Seto stood up and turned to leave.

"Seto?"

He turned to Yugi "What?"

"I mean it, just a few days, then I'll call you"

Seto nodded "Alright, I'd better go and let him know"

As Seto turned to leave Anzu went with him, she turned to Yugi "I'll be going as well Yugi, see you"

Seto and Anzu left the shop, Yugi watching from the upstairs window "She's upset" he whispered.

"What's she got to be upset about?" Bakura growled

Yugi turned to look at him "She's forgiven Joey and she expected me to do the same" he sat next to Yami "But I can't, not yet" Yugi looked at Ryou

"What about you Ryou?"

"I'll speak to him if I have to but forgiveness takes time"

Bakura looked at Yugi "If I'd have known then what I know now I'd have done more than just punched him last night"

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised

"Damn straight, I saw the look on your face and the pain in your eyes, I wondered why" his shoulders slumped "And now I know, I'm disgusted with myself and Yami, disgusted at the way we treated people, disregarding their feelings" he looked at Yugi "I'm surprised you even want to talk to us let alone date Yami"

Yugi smiled "That's easy, I love him"

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi "I love you too little one"

Bakura chuckled "You know I never thought I'd ever see him settle down with anyone" he grinned at them both "But I'm glad he has"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 9

Ryou and Bakura stayed a while longer before they too said their goodbyes. Yugi showed them down to the shop and saw them out the door. Solomon looked at his grandson expectantly and Yugi just shook his head sadly and went back up to where Yami was.

When he reached the sofa he surprised Yami by sitting in his lap and burying his face into his neck, "Do you think I did the right thing Yami?"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi "About what aibou?"

Yugi sighed and sat up "Joey, was I right not to except his apology?"

"What apology Yugi? Joey never apologised Seto did"

Yugi looked at him as Yami went on "It will be Joey's apology when he actually gives it to you personally and not send someone else, otherwise how do you know if he means it or not"

"I suppose you're right" Yugi lay against Yami again and they stayed silent for a while

"Although I think you might have to rethink your idea of Joey apologising to me little one"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think it will ever happen, we have never really liked each other that much"

Yugi sat up again "Then there is no hope for our friendship"

"Aibou I don't want you to lose friends because of me"

Yugi smiled "I may lose a friend in Joey but I have already gained another in Bakura"

"Yugi" Yami warned

"Yami listen to me, the only time I really see Joey is at school and we only ever meet up outside of school when Seto is working late and he's bored" as he took Yami's hand, he lowered his head "But I think I might miss Anzu's friendship though"

Yami gently lifted his face to look at him "Listen Yugi, just accept Joey's apology when he makes it to you and grandpa then maybe we can work on the one you want for me when he gets used to us being together"

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and seeing nothing but love and concern in them smiled "I'll think about it"

Forgetting himself for a moment Yami began to kiss and nip Yugi's neck, he stopped when he felt Yugi start to shake, he tightened his grip as he realised what he'd been doing "I'm sorry Yugi, I shouldn't"

Yugi shook his head "Don't Yami I'm the one who should be sorry I…"

Yami tenderly wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes "No aibou I…"

Before he could continue Yugi interrupted him "Will I ever get over it enough so that I can have a normal relationship with you?"

Yami chuckled "We are having a normal relationship aibou"

Yugi buried his head in Yami's neck and let his tears fall "You know what I mean Yami, will we ever be able to have a normal sexual relationship or will I always be afraid?"

Yami lifted Yugi's head, "listen to me Yugi, we will have everything other lovers have if not more, it will just take a little longer that's all, but believe me little one we will get there, no matter how long it takes"

Yugi sniffed "But wouldn't you rather go and find someone else, someone who can give it to you now?"

Yami sighed, "No aibou, I told you I love you and I will wait as long as it takes" he leaned in and gave him a tender kiss, breaking away he whispered "Never forget that I love you for who you are not, what you can give me"

Holding Yugi close Yami waited until Yugi's tears had dried "Come on, let's go see if grandpa needs help closing the shop"

Yugi sniffed, "You go down and I'll start the dinner"

"Are you sure? I can stay and help you if you'd like"

Yugi gave him a waterlogged smile "Yeah I'm sure, you go help grandpa"

Yami walked down the stairs and found Solomon stacking the shelves for the following day. "Want a hand grandpa?"

"Oh Yami! Yes please, could you stock up that top shelf for me please?"

"Sure thing grandpa"

While they worked Solomon had been thinking, he turned to Yami "Don't mind me asking my boy but…how do you really feel about Yugi?"

Turning to the old man Yami sighed "I know that our relationship didn't start out the right way, but I can honestly say I love him, I really do and I know it's going to be difficult for a while because of what happened to him and his mother but I'm prepared for that"

"Are you?" Solomon asked in almost a whisper

Yami smiled at him "Yeah, for Yugi I'd wait an eternity"

Yami was silent for a while then he looked at Solomon "There is one problem I can't come up with an answer for though"

Solomon raised an eyebrow "Oh, what's that?"

Yami blushed "Well it's…" he looked at Solomon "Oh god this is embarrassing" he groaned

Solomon chuckled "Just come out with it, it can't be that bad"

"Oh yes it can" Yami mumbled

Solomon put down the box he had been holding "Take your time Yami, if you think it's important I'll listen"

Yami sighed "Grandpa, how do I get him over his fear of touch?" Yami wiped a hand over his face and closed his eyes "His fear of intimate touch"

When Yami opened his eyes Solomon could see that this was a genuine concern of Yami's and not just a ploy to get Yugi into his bed "What kind of touch Yami?"

Yami put down the now empty box and sighed "Any, I don't mean full on sex but…" he looked at the old man hoping he would get the idea, thankfully he did.

Yami groaned "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my boyfriends grandfather"

Solomon chuckled "It is a little out of the ordinary but"

"A little!" Yami interrupted

"As I was going to say "But under the circumstances it couldn't be helped, and you have earned my respect by coming to me and talking about it, it shows that you do care for my grandson, and that you have thought about this a great deal"

Yami lowered his head so Solomon couldn't see his blush.

Yugi called down that dinner was ready and Yami went to go up the stairs, Solomon lightly grabbed his arm "Yami you have my permission to try to alleviate his fears in any way you think fit, just don't ruin his, or my, trust in you"

Yami looked at him "Never, I don't want to lose him grandpa" he followed Solomon up the stairs. Half way up he stopped the old man "I think I'll wait a few days first" he sheepishly grinned at Solomon "After all I've only been dating him for what? Three days"

Chuckling Solomon carried on up the stairs '_Yes my boy but you've done an awful lot for him in that short space of time_' with that thought Solomon joined Yami and his grandson for dinner.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Scars

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Seto and the others called round, Yami and Yugi were back at school and their classmates were somewhat surprised that Yami and Yugi were actually dating, apparently word had gotten round about the so-called 'bet'. Okay there had been a couple of weeks between the initial bet and them dating but still it was a surprise, everyone knew what Yami was like…he wasn't one for long term relationships with anyone, so Yugi had to have something, they wondered what it was…and, they started to speculate as to where the two had been for the last few days. As for Joey he would look at Yugi as if he wanted to say something but as soon as he saw Yami he would turn away, it was quite clear he still had a problem with Yugi's choice of boyfriend.

Yami and Yugi were sitting under a tree at lunchtime just talking to each other quietly when Joey walked up "Can I have a word Yugi?"

"Sure go ahead"

Joey looked at Yami, contempt showing in his eyes, he turned back to Yugi "Alone"

Yugi shook his head "Sorry Joey but no, whatever you have to say can be said in front of Yami"

Joey turned "No, it can't" and he walked away.

Yami looked at Yugi expecting to see tears in his eyes but all he saw was anger, and Yugi wasn't the only one who was angry, Joey walked over to Seto who glared at him, Joey was surprised by the look "What is it Seto?"

"I thought you were going to give them a chance?"

Joey sighed, "I can't Seto I don't want to see Yugi getting' hurt"

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi had been joined by Bakura and Ryou and were laughing and joking amongst themselves.

Looking across at the couple Seto stood up and angrily pointed at them, "Does it look like Yugi's being hurt to you? Well, does it?"

Joey turned and looked at them, he watched as Yami lay propped up against a tree and Yugi was snuggled into his side and he was toying with Yugi's hair, Yugi had his arm wrapped around Yami's waist. Bakura was talking to them and he was chuckling about something when Yugi, blushing suddenly buried his face into Yami's chest. Yami gently lifted Yugi's head and kissed him; Yugi grinned and snuggled back down.

Joey noticed something in Yugi's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time real happiness and genuine contentment. He turned back to Seto "I need to think." He walked away.

* * *

"Aibou?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you go and listen to what Joey had to say?"

"I had a feeling I already knew what he was going to say"

"What was it?"

Yugi looked at him "He was going to moan about my dating you"

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at you"

Yami chuckled, "Ah you noticed it too"

"Of course I noticed it" he sighed, "He just doesn't get it Yami"

"Doesn't get what aibou?"

"That I love you and nothing he will say is ever going to change that"

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him "I love you too my little angel" Yugi snickered when Bakura starting making gagging noises,

"Oh shut up" Ryou growled, "You're just as bad"

Bakura groaned as Yami sat there looking at him with a quirked eyebrow and a big grin.

After lunch the four boys went back in for the rest of their lessons and Yugi noticed that Joey was watching both him and Yami very closely, Yugi smiled to himself. Yami blissfully unaware of Joey's close scrutiny carried on treating Yugi as he normally would and slowly, as the afternoon wore on Joey had to admit that he had been wrong about Yami, seriously wrong.

The end of school bell rang and as Yami and Yugi left the school gates Joey called to them, both boys turned. Yami noticing Yugi had tensed wrapped an arm round him.

"What is it you need Joey" Yugi asked politely.

Nervously Joey scratched the back of his head "I've been acting like a total jerk to you and Yami and I'm sorry, I realize now that Yami does truly care for you Yugi" he turned to Yami "I'm sorry for everything I said to you that day at the shop it was uncalled for, I know that now"

Yami put his hand up "It's nothing Joey"

"No it is I hurt you and, I hurt Yugi" he sighed, "When Seto told me what I'd said that night I couldn't believe I'd done that, gone that far…I won't blame you if you can't but can you ever forgive me Yugi?"

Yugi smiled "Yeah I suppose, it's just that I love him Joey, you don't have to like it but it is my decision, so please just except it"

Joey looked at the two of them "Yeah it's cool" Joey shifted uneasily "Um can I come to the shop, I need to apologise to gramps"

Yugi smiled at him "Yeah of course you can"

Yami looked ay Joey "Tell you what"

"What?"

Yami held his hand out "If I hurt Yugi in any way you have my full permission to beat the crap out of me"

Taking Yami's hand and shaking it Joey laughed "You're on" then Joey grinned evilly "But I'll let what happens in the bedroom go, that doesn't count"

Joey knew everything was going to be all right when both he and Yami laughed as Yugi blushed and buried his head in Yami's chest with the whine of "Joeeeey"

Seto saw Joey laughing with Yami and Yugi and being the genius he was supposed to be, figured that everything was okay now. He walked up to them and slipped his arm round Joey "Everything okay guys?"

Joey grinned "Yeah I just got one more thing I gotta do"

"What's that?"

"Apologise to gramps"

"Come on then we'll go do it now" Seto gave Yami, Yugi and Joey a lift to the game shop.

Solomon was surprised when Yami and Yugi walked in with Seto and Joey he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey gramps, um before you throw me out I just want to apologize for my behaviour last week"

"Oh?"

"Yeah it was unforgivable I let my anger get the best of me and as usual I opened my mouth before putting my brain into gear."

Solomon chuckled "If Yugi and Yami are okay and have forgiven you then it's okay with me, but be warned Joseph, next time, if there is one, there will be no forgiveness, understand"

Joey lowered his head "Yes gramps" Joey turned to Yami and Yugi "I'll see you guys on Monday"

"Okay Joey bye"

"Bye Seto"

Seto just waved at them as he and Joey left the shop.

Yugi turned to Solomon "You know grandpa, I may have forgiven Joey, but I don't think we'll ever be quite the same again"

They chatted for a while about what had happened between them and Joey at school today and in all honesty Solomon was relieved that finally the whole unhappy episode was now over.

As Yugi and Yami went up the stairs Yugi called "We're just going to do our homework grandpa!"

Solomon smiled "Don't worry about dinner tonight Yugi, I'll order in pizza!"

"Thanks grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he continued on up the stairs.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Warning – I will not be held responsible for anyone getting toothache while reading this chapter – it's…a little sweet. _(Grins)_

* * *

Scars

Chapter 11

After they'd finished the pizza the two boys opted to spend the evening in Yugi's room just talking and playing cards, suddenly Yugi stopped and looked at Yami

"What?" he asked. Yami watched as Yugi worried his lower lip "Yugi?"

"C…can I ask you something?"

Yami smiled "Of course you can, what is it?"

Yugi blushed "Can we… um can we try and m…make out? N…nothing heavy just k…kissing and stuff?"

Yami looked at him in surprise, "What's bought this on little one?"

Yugi looked down "After J…Joey's teasing today I realized that I want to do more with you…to you" he looked up at Yami, unshed tears clearly visible "More than quick hugs and kisses"

"Are you sure Yugi, I don't want you to do this because of a little teasing"

"I'm not, please Yami I want to know what it's like"

"What, what's like?"

"What real love feels like, to be touched," He took a deep breath "To be kissed and caressed by someone who cares."

Fighting back the tears Yami held Yugi tightly "All right little one, but promise me, that if it gets to uncomfortable for you, you will tell me to stop"

Yugi nodded

"No Yugi, promise me, say it"

"I will, I promise Yami"

Satisfied, Yami gently laid Yugi on the bed and leaned over him, looking down into Yugi eyes Yami smiled "You are beautiful, do you know that?"

Yami smiled again as Yugi blushed, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of rose. Yami kissed Yugi softly, then trailed his kisses along Yugi's jaw line and up to his ear where he gently nipped at the lobe, from there he kissed his way down Yugi's neck where he kissed and licked his collar bone. Yami could feel Yugi start to shake, he lifted his head and looked at Yugi, "Do you want me to stop aibou?" Yami could see want warring with fear

"No…please…don't stop"

All right aibou, but, we will only go so far before we do stop"

Yugi looked at him "Why?"

"We have to take things slowly, one step at a time aibou, I want you to want this because you want it not because of what I am doing to you" as Yami continued to talk he punctuated his sentences with kisses. "I want to drive away the bad memories" Yami nibbled his lobe "And replace them with good memories of us aibou, us together" he kissed down Yugi's neck again "Memories my love, not of us having sex, but of you and I making love to each other" He lifted his head and looked at Yugi, "Remember what I said to you that day?"

Yugi looked at him clearly confused.

Yami grinned, "I said I wanted to show you that sex doesn't have to be painful and that love doesn't have to hurt…this, aibou is where I begin to show you" he leaned down and kissed him carefully but at the same time hungrily, using his weight advantage Yami rolled until Yugi was above him.

Surprised Yugi reluctantly pulled away from the kiss "What?"

Yami looked up at him "Do you not want to do the same thing to me?"

"Yes but…but what if I do something wrong?" Yugi whispered sadly

Yami gently ran his fingers over Yugi's cheek and pushing one of his bangs behind his ear whispered, "Little one there is no wrong way or right way, it just…is"

Yugi sat up and looked at him "That's not what I was told"

Yami sat up next to Yugi "What?"

Yugi turned to him "I was told that for a persons maximum pleasure things had to be done a certain way, if I did it wrong or they complained" Yugi lowered his voice to a whisper "That is when I would get punished"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi "Is that what you think I'll do aibou? Punish you if you do something I don't like?"

Yugi hung his head "M…maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap and smiled when Yugi buried his head into the curve of his neck. "No, it was, is a good idea love, you need too understand that what that man said to you is wrong, what he did to you was wrong"

"Really?"

"Really aibou, trust me"

Yugi looked up at him "I do trust you Yami"

Yami just sat there holding Yugi and patiently waited, it wasn't long before Yami shivered at the pleasant feeling of Yugi's lips kissing his way up Yami's neck and across his jaw to his lips, and then to Yami's delight Yugi kissed him almost hungrily. Yami could tell he was still holding himself back but he didn't mind he knew Yugi was doing his best, and he'd never put that much pressure into one of his kisses before, Yami moaned into the kiss and held Yugi tighter as he opened his mouth to allow Yugi entry. Carefully, almost shyly Yugi's tongue swept across the inside of Yami's lips sending tremors racing down his spine, he coaxed Yami's tongue to join him in a gentle battle for dominance until Yugi withdrew his tongue making way for Yami's to come explore in his own mouth. The kiss slowly ended but, seeming to not want to part with Yami's lips just yet Yugi pressed quick little pecks to his lips then he trailed his tongue down the column of Yami's neck, causing Yami to lightly moan, undoing a couple of his buttons Yugi gently nipped at Yami's collarbone, then pulling the shirt neck aside he nipped and licked his way along Yami's shoulder,

Yami shivered "Gods aibou"

Yugi looked at him "You liked that?"

"Hmm very much"

Yugi stared at him "That was on of the things I was told not to do"

"Well" Yami half panted, half chuckled "You can do that to me anytime"

Yugi pushed Yami down to lie on the bed and lay his head on his shoulder "I love you"

"And I you little one"

* * *

After a while Yami looked down at Yugi "Yugi, Do you trust me?"

Yugi looked up at him "You know I do, why?"

"Do you trust me enough to take off your shirt?"

Yugi looked at him, tears coming to his eyes "What for?"

Yami looked at him "I want you to take of your shirt and lie on the bed face down"

Yugi looked down then with shaking hands he removed his shirt and lay down, Yami could see him trembling and put his mouth close to Yugi's ear and whispered huskily, "There's nothing to fear aibou I only want to bring you a little pleasure"

"But you know how I feel about my back and I don't want you to see it"

The next thing he felt was Yami's finger on his back lightly tracing one of his scars "I know Yugi but how can we have a normal sexual relationship as you put, it if I'm not allowed to see your beautiful body, and believe me Yugi it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Yami bent his head and with the tip of his tongue lightly licked along the same scar his finger had just traced, "And I can't wait to see all of you" Sighing Yugi closed his eyes as he listened to Yami's words.

Using his finger again Yami traced another scar "You know aibou it will take me a lifetime to trace each and every one of these lines on your back" he gently placed a kiss on his back "Will you give me that lifetime Yugi? Will you stay with me?"

Yugi let out a small moan before he whispered "Yes" and Yami knew he was getting close so he slowed his ministrations until Yugi had calmed.

Yugi opened his hazy eyes and Yami smiled "Come on aibou let's go to bed, it's late"

Yami turned his back as Yugi changed into his pyjamas, turning back Yami said goodnight. As he turned to leave the room Yugi grabbed his arm "Please"

"Please what aibou?"

"Please stay here, sleep with me"

Yami nodded "Let me go get my night things"

When Yami reached his room he pressed his back to the closed door and sighed, Yugi hadn't realized what that plea for Yami to sleep with him had done to his senses, he knew what Yugi meant but it didn't stop his body from reacting. He closed his eyes and calmed his raging hormones then changing he went back to Yugi's room. Yugi watched him as he walked across the room his sleep pants hung low on his hips and his shirt was undone, he mentally shook his head, he wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway. Yami climbed into bed next to Yugi and, wrapped in Yami's arms Yugi slept, no dreams or nightmares would trouble him this night.

Hearing no noise coming from Yugi's room Solomon poked his head in and smiled at the sight of the two boys, quietly he closed the door. Tomorrow he would help Yami move his things into Yugi's room, He might as well; since Yami had been staying with them he hadn't spent one full night in the guest room. Yawning Solomon went to bed.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 12

Solomon chuckled as he watched a wide-awake Yami and a still half asleep Yugi walk into the kitchen for breakfast, putting the plates in front of them he sat down. "What have you got planned for today?"

Yami smirked "Well, if Yugi wanted to I thought I'd take him to see a movie"

Yugi looked up at him "What?"

Yami chuckled "You know, you, me, movie? As in our first official date"

Blushing Yugi nodded "Okay"

Yami turned to Solomon "Don't worry about cooking for us tonight grandpa"

"Why not?"

"After we've seen the movie Yugi and I are meeting Bakura and Ryou then we're going to the fairground, we'll get something to eat while we're out"

"But Yami"

"No buts aibou, you don't have to bring anything with you it's all on me, my treat"

"But…"

"No Yugi, I insist"

"Fine" Yugi mumbled with a pout.

After Yugi had showered and had finally woken up Yami and Yugi both helped grandpa in the shop until it was time to leave, the boys said goodbye and left Solomon sweeping the pavement, he smiled to himself as he watched the two walk hand in hand and it warmed him to know that Yugi finally had someone who loved him. As he swept he realized that Yami's parents would be back in a little over two weeks, nodding to himself he went into the shop and placed a call.

Yami had taken Yugi to see 'Cannonball Run' sure it was an old movie but it was one of his favourites and Yugi hadn't seen it, besides the only other movie showing was a horror and neither fancied that. After grabbing some popcorn and coke Yami led Yugi to the back row, they sat down, Yami wrapping a protective arm around Yugi.

* * *

When they left the cinema Yami took Yugi to a little café and bought two milk shakes, and choosing a booth close to the door so that Bakura and Ryou would see them from the window, they sat next to each other.

Yugi looked round "You know Yami this place looks familiar somehow"

Yami chuckled "It should do aibou this is where I bought you that first day" he looked at Yugi and gave him a loving smile "That day I asked you to go out with me"

Yugi's eyes lit up in recognition then he looked shyly at Yami "I'm glad I agreed to come with you that day"

Yami took Yugi's hand and gave it a small kiss to his fingers so am I beloved, so am I" they sat quietly talking as they waited for the others.

Bakura looked in and saw them waving, he went to the counter while Ryou joined Yami and Yugi "You okay Yugi?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well we saw you talking to Joey yesterday"

"Yeah I've forgiven him Ryou but I don't think our friendship will ever be the same"

"Why not?"

Yugi sighed "What he said that day will always be in the back of my mind" he looked at Ryou "I just don't feel comfortable with him anymore, well not as much as I used too"

Ryou nodded in understanding.

Bakura turned up with their drinks and sat next to Ryou "So what movie did you go and see?"

Yami smirked "Cannonball Run"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised!"

"Oh shut up" Yami moaned, "Yugi hadn't seen it"

"What was wrong with the horror film?"

"Yugi doesn't like horror movies"

Bakura was about to make a comment when Ryou elbowed him "So" Ryou asked quickly trying to change the subject "Are we still going to the fairground?"

Yugi grinned "Yami and I are in if you are"

Ryou grinned as well "Hell yeah I'm in I haven't been to the fair in years!"

Yugi put his head down

"Yugi?" Yami whispered concern evident in his voice

Yugi shook his head "Nothings wrong Yami, it's just I've never been to the fair before, it…it makes me wonder what else I've missed". Not wanting to leave his boyfriend or friends feeling sorry for him Yugi suddenly grinned "But it doesn't matter now I have you three to show me lots of new things" Yugi and Ryou giggled as Yami and Bakura's heads hit the table with a loud 'thunk'

"Come on" Ryou laughed "The funfair awaits" Bakura groaned as he was pulled from the booth, Yugi doing the same to Yami.

* * *

The four lovers walked hand in hand to the fairground and paid their entrance fee, they'd been on a few of the rides and now Yami and Bakura were sitting down having a rest, Yugi and Ryou were watching one of the rides while laughing and joking with each other when suddenly Yugi stopped. A figure put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and turned him round.

"Well, well if it isn't little Yugi"

Yugi paled considerably "P…please l…leave me a…lone"

"Oh no little Yugi, I've missed you since your dad was locked up" he licked his lips "I think its time you and I got reacquainted"

Ryou looked at his friend "Yugi? Do you know this guy?"

Yugi turned to Ryou eyes wide and full of pleading "Help me, d…don't let him t…take m…me"

The stranger tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulder and Ryou saw him wince "Stay out of it boy, Yugi here is mine to play with" he tried to pull Yugi away "Come on little Yugi I'll take good care of you now your dad's gone"

Ryou suddenly catching on screamed "Bakura! Yami! Help! Help Yugi!"

Bakura and Yami both heard Ryou's scream and looked over in time to see the stranger backhand Ryou sending him to the ground and start to pull Yugi away. They both ran over at top speed and Bakura stopped and bent down to Ryou "Are you alright love?"

"I…I'm fine help Yami, please Bakura that guy wants Yugi!"

Bakura stood and ran after Yami who was standing in front of the man who was holding Yugi close to him.

"Back off kid, as I told your little friend Yugi here is mine!"

"No way in hell are you getting your slimy hands on him!" Yami growled, from the corner of his eye he could see Bakura quietly move behind the man ready at Yami's signal to take him down Yami gave him an imperceptible nod letting Bakura know he'd seen him.

"Tell me why you think Yugi is yours?"

"Ever since his dad got banged up I've had to do without my fun with little Yugi here, but now I've found him I can have him as much as I want free of charge" he licked the side of Yugi's face "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of every hour I can play with him"

Yami looked into Yugi's terrified dull eyes, Yami got to his knees, "Yugi beloved, he can't have you, I won't let him you're mine now, you belong to me, aibou you know this, Yugi I love you"

The man snorted "You can't have him now that I have him, he's too scared, he knows what his punishment would be, now go away boy and leave us in peace" he snarled

Yami let his tears fall "Yugi, aibou, please don't leave me, you promised to be mine forever Yugi…you promised me a lifetime remember, I love you"

Yugi looked at Yami and his eyes cleared with the realisation that as long as he had Yami he didn't have to fear the man now holding him and for the first time Yugi spoke "Why don't you tell him just who you are Mr Jackson"

The man Yugi had called Mr. Jackson smirked at Yami "See, little Yugi remembers me, he enjoyed me and the pain I inflicted"

Yami's anger grew, but he watched with wide eyes in shock when suddenly rage crossed Yugi's features, he stomped on his captor's foot and yanked himself free he spun to face him and slapped him hard, "You bastard!" he panted "I hated all of you, the pain, the sex everything if I could, I'd make sure you could never touch anyone again!"

Yugi collapsed shaking into Yami's arms. As the angry Mr. Jackson tried to grab Yugi again he suddenly crumpled to the floor from the force of the blow Bakura had struck him from behind.

"Yami take Yugi home, I know what to do with this creep"

Yami nodded and led a still shaking Yugi away.

Bakura picked up the unconscious man and dragged him over to the seat, when he was sure he was tightly bound Bakura made a phone call. while they waited bakura made sure Ryou was okay.

Thirty minutes later he started to come round and he found himself looking at a sadistic looking group of men all leering at him.

"This gentlemen" Bakura pointed at the bound man "Is a man that likes to inflict pain on children not caring how much they suffer" he turned and grinned at them "If you promise to make him a class five you can have him free of charge"

The leader of the group licked his lips "It's been a long time since we've had a five" he looked at the man "Children you say?"

Bakura nodded "Yes and one of them was a friend of mine"

The leader's face darkened "It's a deal, no-one should inflict pain on a child" they shook hands and the man was led away still struggling. Bakura nodded to himself in satisfaction he knew the man would not be seen alive again.

He walked aback to Ryou "Are you alright?"

Ryou still slightly shaken nodded "Yeah how's Yugi?"

"Pretty shook up, I told Yami to take him home, we'll leave them for tonight and go see them after lunch tomorrow"

Ryou nodded "Let's go home"

* * *

As for Mr. Jackson? He hadn't known what true pain was…but he knew now, his throat was raw from screaming and they had only just started…

* * *

A.N

I know Yugi's not a child at 17 but compared to Yami and Bakura's ages he is...

Bakura's friends are nice people really they just like to practice the dark art of SM. A 'Class 5' is reserved for people who inflict pain on children for either fun or sexual gratification…in other words_ anything goes…__anything_

Chibi Kuriboh


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 13

Yami and Yugi arrived home. Surprised Solomon turned round in time to see Yugi bolt up the stairs, he turned to Yami "What's happened?"

Yami sighed, "Let's just say Yugi ran into one of his fathers old friends…"

"Oh no" Solomon went to go up after him Yami held his arm "No I'll go, he didn't want you to know…to worry"

Solomon nodded and sat down heavily "Mr. Mutou?"

Solomon surprised that Yami had addressed him so formerly looked at him, Yami lowered his head "Yugi has let his rage take him, I think this time Yugi is going to have to be shocked out of this" he looked at the old man "What ever you hear going on upstairs, please, don't interfere"

Solomon nodded, he knew Yami could do better than he could, he'd most probably just hug the boy and tell him it was okay. Solomon watched as Yami climbed the stairs _'Besides' _he thought_ 'He hasn't been wrong yet' _Solomon sat and waited.

Yami knocked on the bathroom door "Yugi, aibou please let me in" he knocked again "Baby please, let me help you" getting no reply Yami pressed his ear to the door, he heard Yugi hiss, rattling the door knob Yami yelled at him "Damn it Yugi! Open this door now!" Yugi didn't answer him, panicking Yami kicked the door open only to find Yugi drawing a blade across his wrist "Yugi!" he lunged at him knocking the blade from his hand and grabbing a towel he pressed it over the cut, fortunately it wasn't deep. "What the hell were you thinking?" Yami yelled at him "Why Yugi? Why the cowards way out?"

Yugi looked at him still full of rage "What the hell do you know?" he stormed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Yami followed him and stood at Yugi's closed bedroom door steeling himself before forcefully pushing it open, Yugi turned to him "What do you want?" then gave an empty laugh "You know Yami you had me fooled for a minute there, I actually thought you cared about me"

Seething Yami stormed across the room and threw Yugi onto his bed and straddled his hips "I do care! I love you! You know that!"

Yugi looked at him eyes narrowed but said nothing

"Do you want me to leave? Is that it? Walk away, never to see you again? Well!" Yami demanded,

Yugi struggled trying to push Yami off of him "Get the hell off of me!" Yugi yelled as he continued to struggle.

Yami was breathing hard, he held Yugi's hands in his own and pinned them above his head "Answer me damn it! Do you want me to leave?"

Yugi stayed silent. Sighing Yami pressed his face into Yugi's neck and lightly kissed it. "They were right about you" Yugi hissed at him

Yami stilled, the words cut deep into his heart he looked at Yugi "How dare you! I have treated you with nothing but patience, tenderness and love and you dare say that to me?"

"Yeah, but what about after you've bedded me, then what? Leave and find someone else to take to your bed!"

He couldn't help it, he slapped Yugi, then climbed off the bed and as he walked across the room he spoke, trying so hard to keep the pain out of his voice "If that's how you feel I'll get my things together and tomorrow I'll go to my aunt's, goodbye Yugi, may we never meet again" Yami's heart was breaking he didn't like doing this but it needed to be done, he had to knock Yugi from his rage somehow, he prayed this would work, it just had to…

Yami went to walk from the bedroom when two smaller arms wrapped round his waist and he felt the back of his shirt getting wet, his own tears dampening the front

"Y…Yami, oh god I'm sorry I…" Yugi let Yami go and his arms dropped to his sides, he hung his head "I don't know…"

Yami turned to him "What don't you know Yugi?"

Yugi flinched at the coldness in Yami's voice "Please" Yugi looked back up at him "I didn't mean what I said, I do love you, please, don't walk away from me, "

"Isn't that what you were going to do in the bathroom? Walk away from me? Leave me all alone?" he looked at Yugi "Only on a more permanent basis?"

Yugi stared at Yami before collapsing sobbing to his knees, Yami looked down at him and knelt before his love "Yugi, promise me you won't try that again, damn it Yugi! I love you and don't want to live without you!" Yami's voice softened "I can't live without you, not now"

Yugi sniffed "I'm sorry Yami I really am"

Yami held his arms open and Yugi gladly fell into them.

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap, they sat just holding each other for a while "Yami?"

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't mean what I said, I do know you care, it's just seeing that man again something snapped in me and I took it out on you…I'm so sorry"

Yami held Yugi tighter "I know aibou, I know, and you know I could never walk away from you, even if you wished it"

They held each other for a little while longer "Come on aibou dry your tears your grandpa is worried about you"

Yami stood up and pulling a reluctant Yugi to his feet led him downstairs.

Solomon immediately noticed the small bandage round Yugi's wrist but wisely said nothing. Both boys sat down sheepishly "Um grandpa?"

Yugi started nervously "I owe you a new bathroom door"

Solomon raised his brow "Why?"

Yugi chewed his bottom lip then sighed, "Yami kicked it in to stop me killing myself" he held his wrist up to show Solomon. Yugi waited for the inevitable yelling, but it never came…

"It's okay Yugi, doors can be replaced, you on the other hand can't" Solomon chuckled at the surprised look on Yugi's face,

Yugi stood up and wrapping his arms round the old man "I'm sorry grandpa I didn't mean to worry you"

Solomon patted him on the back "Don't worry my boy you're okay now though, right?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah" and Solomon knew he owed Yami an even greater debt.

As the boys were back early Solomon figured that they hadn't eaten yet,

"So" He asked, acting as if nothing had happened "Anyone up for Chinese?" he chuckled as both boys nodded, Yugi enthusiastically.

Sitting on Yami's knee Yugi looked at him "What happened to that man Yami? Mr Jackson I mean"

"Bakura gave him to some of his friends to play with"

Yugi turned to look at him and Yami pulled him close and kissed him on the tip of his nose "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Why?" Yugi asked sadly "I almost lost you, I almost drove you away" tears once again lined Yugi's eyes

"No aibou you wouldn't have gotten rid of me that easily"

Yugi turned to him "I wouldn't?"

"No you wouldn't"

"Oh" Yugi leaned into Yami "Um, Why are you proud of me?"

Yami chuckled "The way you stood up to that man Yugi"

"I did?"

"Yes you did, you stomped on his foot then turned round and told him off" Yami snickered "And when you slapped him, his face was a picture"

Surprised Yugi looked at him "I don't remember doing that"

Yami tightened his hold "I'm not surprised aibou, your rage had taken over"

"Is that why I was so nasty to you?"

Yami nodded "But it's over now and I know that wasn't the real you talking, it was your anger"

Yugi sighed, "Still I'm sorry"

"Don't be aibou I should be apologising for slapping you, I'm sorry"

Yugi grimaced "You shouldn't be, from what I remember I deserved it"

* * *

While they were eating Solomon cleared his throat "Will you two be alright on your own for a week?"

"Why grandpa?" Yugi looked up at him surprised by the question

"I am going to see Arthur for a week, I'll be leaving tomorrow lunchtime"

Yugi blushed "Yeah I'll be alright as long as Yami's here"

"Good, now I'm off to do the books for the shop" I'll see you two in the morning, don't stay up too late"

"Night grandpa" the boys said in unison.

Yugi leaned closer to Yami and buried his face in Yami shoulder "You know he was the last one"

"What do you mean aibou?"

"He was the only one not sent to prison"

"Why did he get away with it and not the others?"

"I'm not sure, something about his brother being chief of police or something"

Yami was angry the police were supposed to protect the innocent from people like that not to let them go. _'Gods'_ he thought to himself _'If Yugi had been on his own when that man had grabbed him' _he shuddered it didn't bare thinking about.

"What's wrong Yami?"

"Nothing aibou, just a shiver that's all"

Yami sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder, he briefly wondered if Mr Jackson was enjoying himself…

* * *

Bakura's friends had had enough of the man's screaming so they gagged him, and, as the tears fell he vowed he would never touch another living soul, nor would he go anywhere near Yugi Mutou again as long as he lived, that is, if he lived…

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 14

The following morning Yami entered the kitchen alone

"Where's Yugi?"

Yami sat down at the table "He's still sleeping, yesterday really took it out of him"

Solomon placed a mug of tea in front of him and sat down, Yami nodded his thanks. "And how much did yesterday take out of you?"

Yami wrapping his hands round the hot mug let his shoulders slump "I guess you heard then?"

"I heard some of it" he paused "Tell me, do you think Yugi actually meant any of the things he said?"

"No, I know he didn't, I know that it was his anger talking and I accept that" he looked into his mug "Its just, I can't help but wonder if that is what he truly thinks of me, that after I've bedded him I'll leave him for someone else"

Solomon could see the tears in his eyes "Should I cancel my trip?"

Yami laughed half-heartedly "No that won't be necessary" he looked at the old man "Talking of which, the timing of this trip is not a coincidence is it?"

"No, I realized that your folks will be back in a little over two weeks, so" Solomon paused and looked at the young man in front of him "You have one week Yami, one week while I'm away to go as far as you need to with Yugi" Solomon chuckled as Yami's eyes widened "But once the week is over it's strictly hands off until he comes of age"

Yami looked at him "Why are you allowing this? I mean you are actually giving me your permission to um…make love with Yugi, why?"

"I've thought about this a lot since that day you mentioned about getting him used to intimate touch, and I thought that not only does he need to get used to touch but the whole intimacy thing, Yami he needs to be shown that sex does not have to hurt and that it can be pleasurable and I'm trusting you to be the one to show him" He paused "That's why I'm leaving you alone for the week, I'm sure you don't want me around when you get round to it"

Yami chuckled "Yes it would be a little off-putting knowing you were in the next room"

"Don't forget though you only have this one week"

Yami nodded "I understand but it may not happen, I refuse to push Yugi just because I have your permission"

Solomon smiled "I know my boy, that's why I'm trusting you with this"

The two sat in silence and it wasn't long before Yugi came down "Morning"

He mumbled as he shyly kissed Yami "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast and cereal" Solomon called through "I'm just doing it now"

Yugi looked at Yami "You didn't wake me"

"No"

"Why? Are you still mad at me?"

Yami chuckled "No aibou I'm not mad at you, I left you there because you'd had a rough day yesterday" he looked at Yugi "And an even rougher night, I know you didn't sleep well, and you needed to sleep a little longer this morning"

"Oh" Yugi put his head down "I couldn't sleep because I felt guilty about what I said to you"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Which part? We said a lot to each other"

"The part where I said about you leaving me after, you know"

Yami nodded "Ah" but he didn't say anything for a minute "I won't say it didn't hurt because it did, but I know you didn't mean anything by it, you were just angry"

Before Yugi could say anything else Solomon came in with the breakfast, while they ate Solomon gave them their instructions "Right then boys there's spare money in the drawer should you need it, you can leave the shop closed all week and finally no wild parties!"

Solomon and Yami laughed when Yugi jokingly mumbled "Spoilsport"

After he'd finished eating Yugi went for his usual morning shower.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, if you knew about the bet between Bakura and I concerning Yugi why did you welcome me into your home so easily, and why have you been so liberal when it concerns me and Yugi, I mean I'm almost certain that other grandparents wouldn't let their grandson sleep in the same bed as a virtual stranger" he paused "And not only did you give me permission to touch Yugi intimately, now you say it's okay for us to have sex I mean why? I don't get it"

Solomon sat down " It's like this, the way I see it, before you actually met Yugi you were a bit of a jerk, but as soon as you found out something was wrong you called the bet off" He looked at Yami "And I know it was you, Bakura told me, anyway then, you kept an eye out for Yugi helping him when he needed it, especially yesterday" he paused, "Yami I guess what I'm trying to say is I know how much you care for Yugi you have shown that in many different ways, and you have done more for him than I or any one else ever could, in fact he's happier now than I've seen him in a long time and I have you to thank for that"

Yami felt humbled by the old man's speech "In that case grandpa I hope I don't let you down"

Solomon patted Yami's shoulder "I have some things I need to do" Solomon left Yami in the kitchen wondering just what it was he'd done to earn the old man's respect and trust virtually from the beginning.

Yami sat there with his chin resting in one hand thoughtfully chewing on a piece of cold toast, he couldn't believe how much he himself had changed, he'd gone from being a bed-hopping insensitive jerk to a hopeless romantic, he smiled to himself, and he loved it! He loved the idea of having just one person share his bed, even without the sex Yami had learned that just being in someone's arms meant the world. "Oh god" he chuckled to himself "I'm turning in the world's biggest sap!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Scars

Chapter 15

It was with a strange mix of sadness and trepidation that Yugi watched his grandpa climb into the taxi. He waved as the car pulled away and disappeared. Yami, who was standing behind Yugi with his arms wrapped loosely around his waist, could feel him start to tremble "What's wrong aibou?"

"Nothing" Yugi muttered quietly

Yami shook his head fondly "Don't lie to me Yugi, I know something's wrong and I think I know what it is"

Yugi turned in his arms and looked up at him "You do?"

Yami nodded "I think so, come on inside and we can talk about it"

Yami waited until Yugi had locked the shop door then followed him up the stairs, Yami sat Yugi on the sofa and knelt in front of him, gently taking Yugi's hands in his, he didn't say anything for a moment he just looked at Yugi "You're nervous aren't you?"

Yugi's head shot up "What?"

"You're nervous about being here alone with me"

Yami noticed a tear slide down Yugi's cheek "A little"

"Do you really believe what you said last night? About me leaving you?"

"No" Yugi looked down "I don't even know why I said it"

"Good, because you know I wouldn't do anything to you that you didn't want"

Yugi nodded "I know, it's just that…" Yugi broke off, he didn't know how to put into words exactly what he was feeling, but when he saw the loving smile on his face Yugi had the feeling that somehow Yami already knew what it was he was trying to say.

Yami moved and sat on the sofa next to Yugi and placing an arm round him pulled Yugi into his side. At first he could feel Yugi shake a little but the longer they sat there the more Yugi calmed down until eventually he was able to snuggle into Yami's side, Yami gave Yugi a quick squeeze and they quietly sat there,Yami's head resting on Yugi's until they were disturbed by the doorbell ringing.

Yami answered the door and let Bakura and Ryou in, the four friends sat around talking when Yugi invited the two friends for tea, Bakura quickly agreed, he could see in Yugi's eyes that he really wanted Ryou to stay, he needed someone to talk too.

Leaving Bakura and Yami to talk Yugi and Ryou went into the kitchen "What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou immediately asked

Yugi turned to him "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

Ryou smiled "I know you, are you still upset by what happened yesterday?"

Yugi shook his head "No it's not that" Yugi put the spaghetti on to cook then sat at the kitchen table, Ryou sat opposite him and waited.

"Grandpa's gone away for the week"

"I wondered where he was" Ryou looked at him and noticed the look on his face "Yugi?"

"I'm scared Ryou"

"Why, has Yami done something?"

"No…no it's nothing like that" he looked at Ryou and sighed "I want to be…" Yugi swallowed "Intimate with Yami but…" he closed his eyes

"But your afraid Yami will be like them?" Yugi nodded

Ryou stayed quiet for a minute "Tell me honestly Yugi, do you really think he'd be like those people?"

"No of course not, it's just deep inside I can't…"

Ryou nodded "You know if you don't at least try it with Yami who, loves you enough to stop if you couldn't go through with it you will always be afraid"

Yugi looked at him "So what you're saying is, if I have sex with Yami the fear will go away?"

Ryou smiled "No Yugi not have sex, make love, there's a difference"

"There is?"

Ryou chuckled "Get Yami to show you what making love feels like, you'll find it totally different to what you know"

Yugi put his head down and wondered if Ryou was right, all he needed to do was… His thoughts were interrupted by Ryou, "You said grandpa's away for a week?"

"Yeah he left at lunchtime why?"

"Well then, you have a week to decide whether you want to take things further with Yami or not" Ryou giggled at the expression on Yugi's face "You don't have to do everything in one night"

Yugi stood up and started to heat the spaghetti sauce, he turned to Ryou, "I've had sex, you know I have, but tell me Ryou, when you do it willingly with someone you love and who loves you is it still very painful?"

Ryou shook his head "There is some pain, there always is but nowhere near what you experienced, if Yami does it properly it will hardly hurt at all, then what little pain there is soon turns to pleasure"

"Really?"

Ryou grinned at him "Oh yeah"

Yugi couldn't help it he had to giggle at the look on Ryou's face.

As Yugi stirred the sauce Ryou sat at the table "Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Yami?"

Yugi turned to him "Yeah, with everything I have"

"Why don't you show him?"

"How?"

Ryou smirked "Initiate a little make out session tonight and, through the week as you feel more comfortable with Yami you could go further until there is nowhere left to go"

"You mean sex don't you?"

Ryou nodded "You don't have too, it was just a suggestion" he stood up to get the plates for Yugi "At least think about it"

"Thanks Ryou I think I will" he grinned at his friend "I do trust him, he's never pushed me into anything"

"Well then, that's the first hurdle crossed"

Yugi looked at him with a puzzled expression

"Trust" Ryou grinned.

"Ah" Yugi muttered finally getting it.

* * *

"Where's the old man?" Bakura asked looking round

"He's gone away for a week to see his friend"

Noticing the tone of Yami's voice Bakura looked at him "There's something you're not telling me"

Yami sighed, "Don't tell Yugi he doesn't know but, Solomon left so that we could be alone"

"I don't understand"

"Bakura, Solomon gave me permission to have sex with Yugi this week while he's away"

"What! Why?"

Yami ran his fingers through his hair "Solomon thinks that Yugi needs to be shown that sex doesn't have to be painful and he trusts me to be the one to show him, because he knows I won't push him if he's not ready"

Bakura was about to make a comment until he saw the look on Yami's face "What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head "I don't know if I can go that far with Yugi"

"What? Why don't you love him?"

"That's just it Bakura I love him too much, what…what if I unintentionally hurt him?"

Bakura was surprised, he'd never known Yami to be unsure about anything.

"Why don't you just take it slowly?"

Yami looked up "What?"

Bakura sat forward "Take it one step at a time, you know ease him into it"

Yami grinned, "When did you get so smart?"

Bakura smirked "Nah not smart, it's the way I did it with Ryou"

"Really?" Yami asked surprised, he'd always assumed Bakura had talked Ryou into bed on the first night.

Bakura looked at him eyes narrowed "Tell anyone and I'll kill you"

Yami held up his hands in mock surrender "I won't say a word"

Satisfied Bakura sat back "You know you have to tell Yugi why his grandfather went away"

Yami looked at him "I will?"

"Of course you will. Yami, how do you think he's going to feel if he finds out this was planned by Solomon? Finds out that his grandfather left so you could fuck him?"

Yami hung his head "I never thought" he looked up at Bakura "I don't think Solomon did either, oh god now I feel like one of those creeps"

Bakura looked at him "Don't, this is different"

"How so?" Yami asked angrily

"Damn it Yami! They did it for twisted amusement, you on the other hand are doing this to help him, free him from his memories and the pain of those memories"

Yami was about to argue further when Yugi called them through to eat, as Bakura started to walk to the kitchen Yami held him back "I'll tell him tonight after we've finished eating"

"You know it's for the best"

Yami chuckled "Yeah and I'm doing it while you're here"

"What! Why?"

"You'll see" with that Yami led Bakura to the kitchen.

* * *

AN To clear something up from chapter 13for SilverDragon-Purity …

Yes I do believe that things can be said in anger or rage that are not meant, for example even though you don't mean what you say you still say it anyway to cause maximum hurt to the other person…Hope that clears it for you.

I must admit I don't know about your dad's saying I've not heard that one before. I was always told 'Drink in, truth out'

Chibi Kuriboh.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 16

The four of them enjoyed some light banter while they ate, both Ryou and Bakura complementing Yugi on his cooking skills, after everything was cleared, washed up and put away Yugi made some tea then joined them in the living room.

Bakura gave Yami a meaningful look and Yami inwardly sighed, he knew it was time to tell Yugi the truth, steeling himself he faced Yugi and took his hands.

"Yugi, aibou there is something I need you to know"

"What is it Yami?"

"First off let me be honest with you, I didn't know whether to say anything at first but Bakura made me realise that it would be better if you knew"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Come on Yami stop stalling and tell him already"

Yami turned to glare at him "This is not easy you know!" he turned back to Yugi and lowered his head and sighed "Bakura is right I am stalling…Yugi I want to tell you the reason your grandpa left for the week"

Yugi looked at him in confusion "I already know why he left"

"You do?" Yami looked up hoping he wouldn't have to say anything further.

"Yeah, he went to help Arthur with some artefacts he found"

Yami groaned it seemed he wasn't going to get off lightly after all. "Well yes, but that's not the whole story…"

Yugi sat up straight "Then what is the whole story?"

Yami stood up and Yugi noticed that he was unusually nervous "Yami what is it you're trying too, but not, telling me?"

He knelt down and took Yugi's hands again "I might as well come straight out and tell you, Yugi your grandpa went to Arthur's so we could be alone"

"Go on" Yugi's voice had developed a coldness to it which Yami didn't like

"He figured that because of what happened in the past, you needed to overcome your fear of touch, and he left so that if we wished to…" Yami swallowed round the lump in his throat "Go the whole way, we wouldn't be put off by his being here" Yami closed his eyes and waited for Yugi to yell at him. Instead all he got was silence.

He opened his eyes and saw a stony faced Yugi looking at him "Yugi please, understand that your grandpa loves you and cares for you just as much as I do, and he said that he could trust me enough that if you didn't want that then I would not…will not force you"

He looked into Yugi's eyes "I know it was a stupid idea on our part not to tell you but he thought you'd be uncomfortable talking to him about it"

"But he could talk to you is that it?"

Yami could hear the hurt in Yugi's voice and lowered his head, "If Bakura and Ryou don't mind I'll take my stuff over there and stay with them" Yami stood up and was about to head towards their bedroom.

Yugi gave him a strange look "Why?"

Yami sighed "Well I guess you don't want me here now you know the truth"

As he was about to walk away, an angry sounding Yugi stood and grabbed his arm "What? You're just going to tell me this and then walk away?" He turned Yami to face him "You're not going to let me say anything in answer to that? Well I think it's about time I told you something" he said sharply

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi softened his voice "I prefer you call me aibou"

Yami smiled sadly "What is it aibou?"

"I already knew why grandpa left, I heard you and him talking about it"

Yami looked up sharply "What! When?"

"When he first mentioned it, I was just about to walk into the kitchen, I stood by the door and heard the whole thing from start to finish"

"Everything?"

Yugi looked at Yami and placed his arms round his waist "Everything including the part when you said it might not happen because you would not push me into something I didn't want" Yugi paused and lay a soft kiss to Yami's lips "I will admit I was angry at you both, him for suggesting it and you for going along with it, but when I heard you say that I realised you were both doing this to help me" he let Yami go "I'm still not happy about it" he shrugged "But I understand why" he sighed "I'll have a word with grandpa later"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew all along?"

Yugi put his head down "I wanted to see if you would be honest and tell me"

Smiling Yami wiped the tears from Yugi's beautiful eyes and held him close "I'm sorry Yugi maybe we should have talked to you about it"

Bakura stood up "Well I think it's about time Ryou and I left"

Yugi looked at them both "Thank you for all you've done, and for listening, both of you"

"Yes well" Bakura gave them a stern look "No more talking to other people, you need to talk to each other" Yami nodded. Bakura smirked at him "See I told you he wouldn't think you were like the others"

Yugi looked at Yami "Did you really think that?"

Yami nodded

"Why?"

Bakura interrupted "Tell him after you've seen us out" he stopped and looked at the both of them "Both of you"

Grinning Yugi took Yami's hand and led him, Ryou and Bakura down to the shop and let them out, the four friends promising to meet up again soon.

* * *

Back upstairs Yugi looked at Yami "Why did you think you were like those other people?"

Yami sighed, "It was just the way Bakura told me I should tell you or what you might think if you found out and I hadn't said anything"

It took Yugi a minute or two to work that sentence out in his head, "Why? What did he say? How did he put it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do, now please tell me"

He asked me to think how you would feel if you found out grandpa arranged this, then" Yami paused and ran his hand through his hair "He asked me how I thought you'd feel if you found out that, as Bakura put it 'his grandfather left so you could fuck him?" Yami looked at Yugi "After he'd said that I felt like one of those creeps, I'm sorry Yugi I never gave it a thought until Bakura pointed it out, I don't think grandpa did either"

Stunned Yugi looked at him "Yami I could never think of you that way, I love you, maybe you and grandpa should have discussed it with me but it's too late now what's done is done" he sat next to Yami "You know Ryou gave me some advice"

Yami turned to look at him "What was it aibou?"

To Yami's surprise Yugi straddled his legs leaned forward and kissed him. Yugi kissed his way along Yami's jaw line to his ear where he whispered "He told me to take it slow and that I had the week to have little make out sessions with you and as I got more and more comfortable with you go further until, as he put it 'there was no where left to go'" he pulled back "He meant finally have sex, but Yami I'd like to do it my way" Yami watched as Yugi chewed his lower lip "Can we try it my way?"

Yami studied him "If that is what you want, but tell me, what is your way?"

As Yugi spoke to Yami he played with one of the buttons on Yami's shirt "I want to go to bed with you tonight with the intention of having sex with you" Yami went to say something but Yugi put his fingers to his lips "Please let me finish" Yami nodded "I want to see if I can do this, if not then I could try it Ryou's way"

"Are you really sure Yugi?"

Yugi nodded "Yes" he whispered, "I want to do this, I want you"

Yami smirked at him "Then there is no time like the present" holding Yugi tightly Yami stood up and Yugi locked his legs round his waist, Yami headed for the stairs…

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 17

Yami gently lay Yugi on the bed and straddled his hips, he immediately noticed that Yugi was trembling, "Aibou are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he watched as Yugi worried his bottom lip

"I think so, I want to make love with you but I admit that I'm scared" he looked up into the loving face of Yami "I'm not scared of you I know you won't hurt me, it's just…"

Yami looked at him "What is it Yugi? What are you afraid of?"

Yugi sighed "I…I'm afraid that as you make love to me it won't be you I see, it won't be you I feel but one of my dad's friends"

Yami watched as Yugi started to shake and the tears fell from his eyes. He wished he could make this easier for Yugi but he knew he couldn't, Yugi would have to face it sometime he closed his eyes and made a decision, a decision that before he met Yugi he never thought he'd ever make, "Aibou I can't make love to you, not tonight, not while you're still so uncertain"

Yugi looked at him and Yami could see in his eyes that he was grateful that the decision had been taken out of his hands "I'm sorry Yami I…I thought I could do this" he looked almost ashamed "You must hate me now"

Yami smiled "No I don't hate you love, as I told your grandpa, I will wait an eternity for you if I have too, we'll get there, just not yet" Yami smirked "Besides just making out can be fun too"

Yugi looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Show me?" he asked nervously.

Yami grinned at him "Now that, I can do" he bent down and nuzzled Yugi's neck, making him giggle by peppering him with quick little kisses, suddenly Yami stopped and looked at Yugi "Do you have any idea just how much I love you?" Yugi shook his head and Yami kissed him soundly then whispered against his lips "More than you will ever know"

Yami could still feel the younger male shaking slightly, he watched Yugi carefully as he undid the buttons to his shirt, after the final button was undone Yami slowly pulled the edges apart revealing Yugi's smooth pale skin, bending his head Yami lightly ran a tongue across one of his nipples while his hand slowly came up to gently roll the other between his fingertips, Yugi closed his eyes and his back arched as the sensations ran through him, he'd had this done to him before but it was never this gentle, never this…this loving, he sighed and Yami smiled to himself as he felt Yugi relaxing under him, moving his lips across to the other side his hand took over from where his lips had been, he continued to pepper soft kisses, licks and tender caresses to Yugi chest.

Yugi bought his hands up and stroked them through Yami's hair as again his back arched "Yami…" he whispered

Yami looked up "Are you alright aibou?"

Yugi nodded and pulled at Yami's head indicating he wanted Yami to kiss him, happily Yami complied with Yugi's silent request and bought Yugi's lips into a soft gentle kiss.

Once the kiss was over Yami sat up and pulled Yugi with him, he peeled Yugi's shirt from his body and threw it on the floor, bringing Yugi's hands up to his own shirt he noticed Yugi's hands shaking "Yugi? Do you not want to do this?"

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded "I…I want to Yami but I…"

Yami smiled sadly, he was beginning to realise just how deeply the fear was ingrained into his being "Yugi, beloved if this is too much too soon please, say something, don't do just because you think it's what I want" he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "Remember I love you and I will wait"

Yugi shook his head "No, I do want this" he looked up at his boyfriend "I'm still not sure what to do" at Yami's quizzical look he shook his head "I mean the only way I know is what was beaten into me"

"Yugi I…"

"No Yami let me explain something that was left out earlier"

"What is it aibou?"

"When I had sex before I was never allowed to do as I wanted I had to wait to be told what to do" he looked down "And how to do it" he felt the tears coming to his eyes, he looked up again "Yami what do you want me to do? I don't know"

Yami's look softened and he pulled Yugi closer to him and held him tightly, he rested his head on top of Yugi's and tried to think of a way to explain to Yugi what he wanted him to do…closing his eyes he let out a small sigh, he made sure not to let Yugi hear it in case he got the wrong idea. "Yugi love I want you to do whatever it is you want to do" he leaned back so he could look into Yugi's eyes "When we do make love Yugi it will not be just for my pleasure, it will be for yours as well" he chucked at the confused look on Yugi's face "Listen to me aibou, when you make love to someone, pleasure can be gained from pleasing your partner and do you know what the most pleasing thing is?"

Yugi shook his head "No"

"It is knowing that the pleasurable feelings your partner is getting is because of something you've done, something you have thought of" he looked at Yugi "Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded "I think so"

"Good" Yami grinned at him "Now, where was I? Oh yes I remember" he leaned forward and kissed Yugi. During the kiss he felt Yugi's hands come up and begin to undo his shirt, in no time at all he felt Yugi push the shirt from his shoulders, Yugi had pushed his shirt down to his elbows and Yami was about to help him take it off the rest of the way when Yugi looked at him "No p…please, leave it where it is"

Yami looked at Yugi and instead of questioning him he just nodded, and Yami saw him visibly relax at knowing Yami was okay doing what he'd asked. Yugi moved his head closer to Yami's chest and using the tip of his tongue he circled Yami's nipple, first one and then the other, at Yami's sharp intake of breath he knew he was doing it right. He grew a little bolder and using both of his hands he gently caressed Yami's chest, exploring the slightly muscular form and using his tongue he tasted the salty flesh. He felt Yami shiver as he ran his tongue lightly up to Yami's neck where he lightly bit and sucked at the flesh, eventually moving to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, when Yami's head fell back giving him more room he sucked harder leaving a deep red mark, laying his claim.

Yugi pulled away from Yami's neck and Yami panting slightly looked at him "May I?" he asked Yugi indicating to his shirt, Yugi nodded.

Yami removed it and smiling placed his hands either side of Yugi's head Yami pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss ended when Yami felt Yugi's hand gently trying to push him away "Yugi?" Yami asked worried. Smiling Yugi looked at him "There's nothing wrong Yami I…I just want to ask you something"

Relaxing Yami looked him "What is it Yugi?"

Blushing Yugi whispered, "Will you, will you do that thing with my back again…please?"

"You liked that huh?"

Still blushing Yugi nodded "Yeah it was nice"

Yami tapped his nose "If that is what my Yugi wants, then that, is what my Yugi shall have" Yami lifted himself off of Yugi and sat beside him as he watched Yugi lay on his stomach and get comfortable

"Finished?" he chuckled

"Yes" Yugi mumbled back at him.

Yami lay down beside Yugi and proceeded to trace the lines on his back first with his finger and then with his tongue. Yugi sighed, he really did like it when Yami did this, he closed his eyes and it wasn't long before Yami realised that Yugi had fallen asleep, chuckling he covered Yugi and kissed his forehead "Goodnight aibou" he whispered.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Scars

Chapter 18

For three days Yami had gently coaxed Yugi into not fearing his touch and Yugi had become more confident in himself and what he was doing, also much to Yami's relief and delight Yugi now realized that it didn't matter what or how he did anything to Yami, if Yami didn't like it he wouldn't beat or even yell at him he would just ask Yugi not to do it next time as he didn't really like it, but Yami was glad to say that had only happened once…Yami smiled to himself that was the first time Yugi had taken him into his mouth, he'd sucked a little too hard, but apart from that Yami had enjoyed everything Yugi did to him, oh yes his little one had been quite creative.

Yami was sitting in the living room reading one of Solomon's books on Egypt when Yugi surprised him by walking up behind him and wrapping his arms round his neck, "I'm hungry" he suddenly announced.

Yami chuckled "Well aibou I don't know how to cook as well as you do but I'll try to make us something if you like"

Yugi shook his head "No It's alright Yami I'll order a takeaway, Chinese okay or would you like Indian?"

"Er Chinese I think aibou, Indian's a little too spicy for me"

Yugi grinned at him and Yami shivered as Yugi kissed his neck "Okay" Yugi went to the phone, he chuckled quietly to himself _'what was I thinking suggesting Indian? Not the best thing considering what I have in mind for later'_ after putting the phone down Yugi went to the kitchen and found Yami already laying out the things they'd need, he'd also made a pot of tea.

After they'd finished eating they cleared the things away and sat together for a while just talking about things in general. Yugi was wondering how his grandpa was getting on and Yami was wondering about his folks, wrapping his arms round Yugi's waist he was saddened as he realized they'd be home soon and he'd have to leave Yugi and move back to his own home, he tightened his hold on the little one.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile to his face Yami looked at him "Nothing why?"

Yami noticed Yugi wince "You're holding me a little tight"

Yami chuckled "Oh sorry little one I didn't realize"

He loosened his grip and Yugi turned to him "It's about your folks isn't it?"

Yami chuckled he should have known that Yugi would guess, "Yeah, they'll be home soon then I'll have to move back home…"

Crawling onto Yami's lap Yugi buried his head in his shoulder "I know" he whispered.

They sat for a while until Yugi, faking a yawn stood up and stretched, "Coming to bed Yami?"

Looking at the clock and seeing it was only nine Yami shrugged "Okay aibou" he went to pick up the book he had been reading but Yugi stopped him "You won't be needing that" Yami looked at him with raised eyebrows "Trust me" Yugi held out his hand and when Yami took it he led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Closing the door behind him Yugi leaned against it, he'd made up his mind that tonight was the night and nothing was going to stop him this time, Yami had been so patient and, he'd heard Yami relieving his 'tension' in the bathroom when he thought Yugi was asleep.

Yami turned and looked at Yugi who in turn looked up at him, "Yugi?"

Yugi pushed away from the door and walked towards him.

Silently Yami watched as Yugi, with steady hands started to unbutton his shirt, pulling the edges apart and pushing it from Yami's shoulders he let it fall and left it where it lay, Yami closed his eyes as Yugi's soft hands started to explore his chest, his fingertips gently brushing across his already half erect nipples, he moaned as Yugi, using his tongue followed the path his fingers had mapped out.

Yami desperately wanted to grab Yugi and throw him onto the bed and ravish him, but using more willpower than even he realized he had he balled his fists and waited until Yugi let him know that was what he wanted…

Meanwhile Yugi's delicate touch had moved down to Yami's stomach and his lips and tongue soon followed, Yugi could feel Yami trembling "Do you want to lie down Yami?" Yugi asked him seductively. Looking at Yugi through smoky, lust filled eyes Yami growled low in the back of his throat and pulling Yugi up kissed him while he picked him up bridal style and carried him the short distance to their bed, gently he lay Yugi down and straddled him. He looked deep into Yugi's eyes, searching "Tell me, is this what you really want?" Keeping it chaste, Yami kissed him "Tell me now because if we go any further I might not be able to stop"

Yugi laughed softly "Yes, I have thought about this and I'm sure, I know I have nothing to fear from you"

Smiling Yami held Yugi's face and leaned down and kissed him, I'm glad you feel that way aibou, that you're finally comfortable with me"

As Yami kissed him again he pulled Yugi's tee shirt away from his jeans – his hands sliding underneath to caress the soft skin. His actions caused Yugi to squirm against him, lighting a fire deep within his lower regions. Yami slid back a little and pulled Yugi's upper body up from the bed, "Arms up baby" Yami whispered softly, doing as Yami had asked Yugi raised his arms and slowly Yami lifted his shirt up and over his head exposing more of the enticing flesh beneath. Yami threw the unwanted garment aside and carefully lay Yugi down again, dipping his head, intent on tasting every inch of the pale, soft skin that was bared to his eyes.

Lifting his body away from Yugi's Yami placed his fingers on the opening of Yugi's jeans and looked into his eyes, silently asking Yugi if he should continue, the slight buck of Yugi's hips answered him, he smirked as he opened the button and slid down the zip, Yugi watching him intently, sitting up Yami pulled the jeans from Yugi and tossed them aside, he left his boxers on for the moment, Yami crawled up Yugi's lithe form and kissed him "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Aren't you a little over dressed?"

Yami chuckled "Ah" and rolled off the bed, standing he undid his jeans and slowly slid them off and left them in a pile on the floor next to Yugi's, as he went to climb back onto the bed Yugi looked at him

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Yugi asked shyly

Yami thought for a moment "I don't think so why?"

Yugi pointed to Yami's boxers "You didn't take them off"

Yami grinned, "No aibou I did not, not yet anyway" he looked at him "There is no rush, we have all night" he lay next to Yugi and gathered him into his arms "The final lesson" he whispered "Is, whenever possible take your time and fully enjoy it"

As their kisses and caresses grew more heated, the world outside was forgotten as all their senses focused solely on each other.

* * *

One more to go folks!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories

* * *

Scars

Chapter 19

Yami's hand held the back of Yugi's head as he gently pushed his lover down onto the bed on his back, following him down until their mouths met again their eyes closed. Lying beside Yugi he continued to worship him with his mouth, light butterfly kisses on his neck, chest, and stomach. He lifted Yugi's right leg and started kissing from his hip down. Then he moved up the leg on the inside, avoiding the growing length, then he moved down the inside of his left leg, doing the same. All the time Yugi lay there, his body squirming, but loving every moment of the gentle loving that Yami was doing to him.

Every move Yami made was calculated to please and give Yugi pleasure.  
Yami worked his way back up his leg and this time when he reached the top he did not avoid the straining erection, he licked it from base to tip. The touch of his moist tongue had Yugi arching, his hands gripping the sheets, eyes shut tight in sheer pleasure. When Yami reached the tip, he merely opened wider and engulfed Yugi, tongue swirling around the stiff organ, Yami's hands gently held Yugi's hips to stop his movements.  
Yami had been leaning over Yugi's right leg, but was slowly manoeuvring his body, so he could kneel between Yugi's now parted legs.

He ran his hands over his love's hips, touching him, calming him down with soft words and even softer touches. This was an act of love and he wanted Yugi to feel love, not an urgent need of release that was not the aim.

While Yugi calmed down Yami busied himself with a tube of lubrication, slicking three fingers before moving them back to Yugi's entrance and sliding the first in gently. Once again Yugi reacted, and again Yami soothed him even as he worked his finger inside Yugi's body. Yami moved so that he was again leaning over him, he leaned down to softly kiss the lips of his love. The kiss was slow and lazy, their eyes locked onto each other, even as Yami continued stretching Yugi to accommodate him.

"Please," Yugi whispered, "Make love to me."

They shared one last long kiss before Yami sat back to slick his erection he gently moved to slide inside him. He'd done his job well Yugi had felt no pain. The low sounds of sighs and pleasured ohs and ahs could be heard. Even when they sped up and moved towards their inevitable climax, it was barely audible as they came together, and rode out the long aftershock. Yami carefully pulled himself from Yugi's body and fell onto his back, gathering his love into his arms he whispered "I love you."

* * *

The following morning Yami woke early and found Yugi was not in bed next to him, looking at the clock he noticed it was only 6.30am, yawning loudly he put on his robe and went to look for Yugi, he soon found him, he was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee "Is there any more coffee?"

He asked making Yugi jump "Oh Yami you scared me!"

"Heh sorry aibou" walking up to him he placed his arms loosely around Yugi's neck "Hey are you okay?"

Yugi bent his head backwards at looked up at him "Yeah I'm fine why?"

Moving over to the coffee maker Yami poured himself a cup then sat at the table next to Yugi "I thought that maybe you regretted last night"

Wide-eyed Yugi looked at him "What! No! I could never regret last night" he gave Yami a beautiful smile "Last night was wonderful and I enjoyed it, I never knew it could be so, so…"

"So what?" Yami asked with a tender smile

"So gentle, so tender" he looked up at Yami "Thank you for showing me"

Yami grinned "My pleasure, so what is wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I was just…thinking"

Yami took Yugi's hand "I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking"

Surprised by what Yami had just said Yugi looked at him, then he realized what Yami must be thinking, he chuckled and pulling Yami towards him kissed him "Silly, that thought hadn't even entered my mind"

"Then what are you thinking about?"

Yugi let out a deep exhale "I was thinking how lonely it's going be when you have to go home again" he looked at Yami "I'm going miss you"

Yami chuckled "Anyone would think I was leaving Japan, I'm only going a few blocks away"

"You live that close?" Yugi asked surprised

"Yeah why?"

Yugi chuckled "I always thought you lived on the other side of town"

"I did, but we moved about three months before I met you, it's easier for me to get to school as I didn't want to leave Domino High"

Yugi laughed "Well I feel a whole lot better now"

Shaking his head Yami chuckled "So then, are we up or are we going back to bed?"

"I'm still a little…"

Yami grinned at him "No Yugi, not for that"

Blushing Yugi grinned sheepishly "Sorry"

Pulling Yugi by the hand Yami led him back to bed, they settled. Entwined in each other's arms it wasn't long before they had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They were rudely woken up by someone hammering on Yugi's door, cursing, Yami got up and threw on some pants, went downstairs and yanked the front door open "What the hell is your problem!" Yami suddenly realized who it was he'd just yelled at "Mum! Dad! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be away?"

Still surprised by their son's outburst it took a moment before Yami's father could say anything "Yes we just popped back to get a few things"

"Oh, do you want to come in?"

"No son we don't really have time, but do you think Solomon would let you stay a little longer?"

"How much longer?" Yami asked trying hard to hide his delight at being able to stay with Yugi longer

"Just a couple of weeks, we've hit a snag with the new contracts and have to travel to the States, we'll be there about four weeks"

"I'll ask him when he gets back if it's not I'll go over to aunt Lillian's"

"We did think about taking you with us"

"No!" Yami practically yelled "Um no I'll be fine right here, besides I'd only get bored especially if you two are in important meetings all day"

"Alright Yami we'll be back soon" Yami's mother kissed his cheek and headed for the waiting taxi, "Behave yourself!" she called back before climbing into the back of the car.

"Here, you might need this" he handed Yami ¥50,000.

"Dad?"

His father chuckled "You may be able to fool your mother son, but you can't fool me" he winked as he left his shell-shocked son standing on the doorstep.

Closing the door he thought to himself _'What the hell just happened?'_ as he looked down at the money his father had just given him.

Yugi pulled him from his musings "Who was it Yami?"

He turned "Hmmm oh that" he shook his head "That was my parents"

"What?" Yugi asked shocked "I…I thought they weren't due home for another two weeks"

Hearing the sadness in Yugi's voice Yami walked over to him and wrapped his arms round him "Little one you misunderstand, they wanted to know if grandpa would let me stay an  
extra two weeks on top of the two I am already here for"

Returning the hug Yugi looked up at him "Does that mean starting today you'll be here another four weeks?" Yugi asked him quietly, wanting to make sure he was hearing him right

Yami nodded "Yeah"

Yugi grinned at him, his beautiful eyes sparkling

"So?" Yami asked playfully "Do you think he'll let me?"

* * *

Owari

Note

When I wrote this chapter ¥50,000 was almost $520.00 or nearly £345.00

(Using 'XE Currency Converter')

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this and / or added this to their alert / favourite lists. To be honest, when I started it I didn't think it would be so well received…once again thank you.

Chibi Kuriboh.


End file.
